


Put You First

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Time, First of many, Fluff and Smut, M/M, but sad sehun until of course..., genie!kai, magic and genies, rich!hun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: Sehun receives a genie when he turns eighteen and it's nothing like he imagines because unlike other young adults, he doesn't exactly imagine about genies. His genie is too generous, really oblivious, wears weird vests, and maybe Sehun likes him just the way he is.Along with his first genie, is the first of many.





	Put You First

**Author's Note:**

> i started this in april and you have no idea how baffled and oh so joyous i was when jongin's costume turned out to be THAT WHITE SUIT in exploration because that's exactly what i envisioned his character wearing often - except it was a vest that showed his hips rather than long sleeve ugh. later do i relaize i could of just said white love shot suit. 
> 
> So, I never wrote fantasy or an extreme alternate universe much like this, I put a tiny twist to it, which I hope my prompter is okay with. It has to do with L-O-V-E!
> 
> enjoy the journey !

****Nothing really goes right for Sehun. A catastrophic party quickly escalates into his parents art auctioning exhibit causing him to sit in his tub for a countless time of hours. He’s not blowing out a birthday cake because nobody is bothering to call for him. 

At least he gets to meet his so-called wish granter. Whatever things of that kind are called. 

Sehun remains nonchalant for the most part, but the nerves kick in when it’s evening and there’s no sign of smoke or magic or butterflies. He’s heard girls talk to their friends when he’s listening to hallway buzz. They say there’s a swirl of butterflies, and then a beautiful genie appears. He wonders if he’ll get a male or female. They’re technically hermaphrodite, but classify themselves to one sex anyways. He’d be nervous if it was a girl, and he wouldn’t know how to act if it was a guy. They are apparently very, very good looking. Sehun’s never seen one ever. He can’t understand how people think that. Because they aren’t human, their features are no such as humans. 

Sehun thinks they hold no emotion, too. They do their job, because it’s their job. Not because they intend on making someone happy — at least, it’s what Sehun expects.

How can someone give so much happiness, then leave? Ruthless. That’s what genies are. 

It’s late, it makes Sehun think too much.

Sehun can’t wait to get a glimpse of his own genie and tire its poor soul out with trillions of useless wishes. (_ Do they have souls, no right? _Sehun thinks.)

A good impression matters. And suddenly, he paces around his room and thinks… he’ll portray such an act. He wants to come off as the sweetest thing, swindling his genie. He’s still wearing his nicest clothes because he wants to look like a sweet, happy boy. He wants to get on his bitter genie’s good side and entirely ruin them. 

It’s how he begins cleaning his room. He arranges everything to where it belongs properly because after his hobbies during the week, he can’t find the energy to do anything about it. Clutter from his books and pencils are clear. Not a speck of dust against his stained wood furniture, then again, there’s never really any dust because housekeeping dusts all his stuff about twice a week despite his sincere declines. He only allows them to do that. A welcoming environment means a caring attitude. He now feels prepared, ready to greet his genie nicely (more-or-so, cunningly). 

Minutes by two turn into thirty after the hour. Bored out of his mind within all this time, his body travels from his bed with his feet against the wall to the ground on his fuzzy carpet. He even checks beneath his bed and his closet in case his genie is fooling him. Because they’re mean, that’s what they are. 

Glancing over to his laptop, he sees that it is 11:59. What did he expect? Genies are for all, but Sehun always knew something was wrong with him. He never counted down like the other kids, he never cared to listen to anyone’s stories with their genies. His genie must sense, must of kept track of disdain in Sehun’s childhood, and now he’s not bothering to grant Sehun any wishes. Maybe he deserves it. No genie coming for him.

Like a calm stream, things happen slowly. A cool bloom of wind enters his room with a scent that Sehun has always been in love with. The shiniest apples in a woven brown basket. He envisions that as the scent becomes stronger, so much that it’s almost suffocating. And then his surroundings become white. Sehun chokes on glitter and fogginess. 

Smoke — a shade much darker than a camp fire’s excretion — seeps from beneath his bathroom door. Opening it cautiously, he sees a strange silhouette. It walks with its head confidently high and a sway to its step, making Sehun feel no longer threatened but curious. White vest above a formal button up like a valet driver, and oddly tight pants. Plump lips around a straw and hooded eyes. If this is what he thinks it is, aren’t they like floating things with transparent tails? 

This can’t possibly be his…

“Hey, I’m sorry I forgot it was your birthday!”

“My first wish is for you to stay with me for another week and you can’t reject it at all or I’ll report you to Genius Inc.”

“I’m sorry but—”

“Are you even a genie?” Sehun scoffs. Crossing his arms to his chest, he rolls his eyes and goes on interrogating, “Where are your credentials anyways? Did you even go to genie school? How do genies get assigned, and can I opt out for a different one?”

In the midst of conjuring up more questions, Sehun suddenly feels unexplainably weightless and dizzy. Within the blink of an eye, he’s sitting on his desk chair with velvet rope all around his body. He flails in his seat, preparing to throw a screaming tantrum but the genie in front of him pulls something out from beneath his vest. Sehun thinks he’ll never live above eighteen at this point.

“Certified Genie, Kim Jongin. Though, people call me Kai. I’m one of a kind.” Kai gives a wide grin that resembles some silly photo on that… identification card.

Sehun doesn’t believe the flimsy card and terribly taken school photo, but sitting here like this, he figures the man possesses power beneath his fingers. 

He huffs, "Get me out!”

“Yeah! Of course!” Kai cheers, doing some weird move where his hands sway left and right.

Sehun plummets to the ground, face first. He rubs at his nose before glaring at Kai. Dusting off his body, he finds his way to his bed and sits on it. A glimpse of the moon casts against his cheek when he curls up with his back against the wall. It reminds him of what happened to Minseok Kim, from that one news article. If one disrespects a genie, they can obliterate any chance in their child having a genie. Sehun doesn’t really think about the future, but he doesn’t want to take away an opportunity for somebody not even here yet. Minseok next door had to give up his genie to the stars. Sehun doesn’t want that.

A shadow hovers him, entirely blocking the little light that lingers. 

“Hello?” 

“Huh?”

“So what will it be? A sports car? Fake ID to a club? Unlimited pizza… You look like you like meat lovers topping.”

Sehun furrows his eyebrows. “What type of wishes are those?”

Kai shrugs. “Most people your age request those.”

“I’m not like most people.”

“Sorry, I would rather not flirt with my clients.”

Gasping, Sehun throws a pillow in the direction of his genie. “I am not!”

Kai only smiles and gently places the pillow back onto the bed. 

Sehun didn’t get the chance to have wandering eyes when the card was presented. He doesn’t know what age his genie is, but he thinks the man is probably a thousand years old. He doesn’t even want to begin with how he might even find his genie a little bit attractive._ He’s old, Sehun. _Unlike most people around his age, he never did his research. All Sehun’s life, he’s never wondered too much, never considered all of the possibilities. That wasn’t until a couple of days ago. He came up with a list of all things wrong in his life, that only true wishes and true magic could fix.

“So, can you stay a week?”

“Yes, it can be granted.” He flickers his eyes toward the bed, to which Sehun nods. He sits down and continues, “You have school though. I cannot leave you unattended during my assignment when you are conscious. Usually we are invisible to others who do not have genie accomodations on the days of. But that is too much energy out of me to handle a whole week of. I will need to be of disguise. I cannot reveal my tasks.

“I don’t know what that means.” Sehun yawns.

“Maybe you should go to bed. I can come up with something overnight.”

Eyes feeling droopy, he doesn’t realize that Kai is using a flurry of glitter to get him under his blankets. His eyes widen when he suspects this hoax. 

“Hey! What if you’re going to leave me without any wishes!” 

Kai raises his palm to his chest. “Promise I’ll be gone tonight, but back before you wake up.”

Sehun doesn’t trust him, but remembers how to report any suspicious actions coming from a genie. So he nods and drops his cheek towards his pillow that feels ultimately way more fluffy than usual. Blankets feel softer, too. Maybe this is a special apology gift from his genie.

His eyes are closing when he hears a faint squeal. 

“I’ve never had a request much like this!” And some clapping.

_ Maybe he’s not so old _, Sehun thinks.

  


Sehun wakes up easily most days. Today as he flutters his eyes open, he nearly passes out all over again. His bed is a cal king, dozens of pillows surrounding him and yet, there right against him, his genie sits him with some goofy grin. It’s too smiley, too shiny for Sehun considering his circumstance — waking up to an intruder. 

“What are you doing?” Sehun whines and covers his face with his forearms.

In this boisterous, cheery voice, Kai insists, “Good morning! I promised I’d be here in the morning, silly!”

Sehun frowns. “Do you just pop out of nowhere? What if I were changing?”

“I have senses to know whether my human wants my presence or not. You dreamed of me. I’ve been here since four o’clock. I know not to invade privacy. You were just sleeping.”

“And you just watched me sleep?”

“Sure did!”

When he’s stretching his arms over his head and rolling to the other side of his bed, he sees _ 04/13 _ on his laptop screensaver. He realizes it’s technically not his birthday anymore. Averting his eyes to his genie — who he’s terribly too close to now — he mumbles, “So the whole week wish is actually okay?”

Kai is still smiling too animatedly when he gives a response, “Launched! Yes, I did a little bit of talking here and there with my highers and they have consulted that because I was late, this is my punishment.”

“Spending time with a human is punishment, huh. I knew you guys were insincere.” 

“Not every genie is that way.” 

Kai’s happy smile dies down a bit, and maybe there’s some guilt pooling in Sehun’s stomach for being so forward.

Sehun excuses himself for a moment, slipping on his house slippers and grabbing a towel. When he gets into his bathroom, he sees a figure behind his reflection. His heart stops for a mere second until he remembers that he has a strange, overzealous genie. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all!” Kai sits on the edge of the tub.

“I’m going to use the restroom.

“Okay.” Kai then, covers his eyes with his fingers and makes a humming sound.

Sehun groans, “Please, can you like… get out for a second?”

“Oh! Sure, yes. Of course!”

After his hasty morning routine, his eyes meet his genie’s chest when he swings his door open.

“You’re really eager.” Sehun mumbles, shoving his way through Kai and the bathroom door frame. He notes, “Like a puppy.”

“I like bears.”

“Yeah, okay.” Sehun runs his hands through his hair. _ This’ll be a long week _. “Anyways, first wish. I actually have everything planned.”

Kai raises his hand for a high five and shouts, “Lay it on me!”

Sehun almost doesn’t reciprocate. 

He reflects to yesterday, his whole perception on genies, actually. He reminds himself of Kai’s comment. He doesn’t think he could be mean to the genie. He can’t possibly take advantage of someone being so giving. If it were another genie, maybe. But Kai has been nothing but nice, along with his vast clinginess. He decides that he will stick with what he came up with as of last week. On a lonely Thursday with a carton of apple juice, he had put himself in an alternate mindspace. Where he was a regular person who cared about genies and wanted wishes. And with that, he came up with a solid four or five requests.

“We’re going apartment shopping.”

“Huh?”

“That’s wish one. I’m legal. I can leave my parents.”

Kai paces for a few seconds then a clipboard appears from mid air and he slaps at it with a pen and starts marking things. 

“I have not stated the rules and restrictions, haven’t I?”

Sehun pouts. “No. How could there possibly be rules?”

And the whole velvet thing happens again. Only this time, Sehun is sitting behind a sudden desk, and there’s a projection screen in front of them. 

“Oh wait!” Kai says and blows. 

The velvet is off and Sehun is freed, but he’s incapable of moving from his seat. They’ve sure got a whole lot of control over humans. 

“Personal satisfaction is expected, however, we do not accord to illegal acts such as aiding in theft or killing. If there are any destructible themes that doom your universe, it results in a loss of a genie for your next generation. Worst circumstances, immediate execution. We cannot we do other extremential conditions like buying establishments or winning the lottery. And finally, we do not advise wishing for someone to fall in love with you.”

“Do not advise? So if someone asks it, you’ll just be like… _ oh we warned you _?”

Kai pats his head with a smile. “Exactly! That type of thing interferes with cupid and all. Genies don’t know that foolish world of fate. There’s a possibility you could end up alone if you to not abide to this rule.”

Sehun huffs and tries to resist but he’s still taped up or something. “Hmm, so can I get an apartment or what? I’m paying for it. I just don’t exactly know where to get one.”

A book comes out of his vest and he begins fingering at the pages. He stops at a particular spot and buries his face into that page. Kai’s eyes peer over the book and he says, “Well rule four seven nine suggests that we most certainly can, but we cannot conjure up the funds for it. This is how young lives are in debt, because they do not listen to our warnings. They wish for a house. They get it! But that only lasts for the twenty four hours of a genie in their presence. But if you are at a good state for this investment, I can make it happen.”

“Wishes can’t fully come true then, with genies. There’s so much catches to it all.”

“Yes, of course. Billions of people get genies everyday. We can only do so much to make sure that everything in the universe is at a balance.”

“Makes sense. I guess.”

Sehun rummages through his dresser to prepare his semi-formal outfit, meanwhile Kai happens to be on a journey through every inch of Sehun’s bedroom. He seems to be looking for something but it beats Sehun to guess what his motive is. He takes the opportunity to change in his closet before Kai does something strange like follow him in.

He doesn’t know why he feels like he should dress nicely with his genie. Yesterday he had, because it was his birthday, he did it for himself — and because he wanted to make a good first impression towards who will be his companion for the next twenty four hours. His genie dresses clean and properly, fitting pants that make him appear slim and rolled up sleeves to bring a little friendliness out of a formal top. He feels like he should try to as well. Sehun tells himself it’s because he’s going apartment shopping.

Getting out, Kai sits on the counter with his arms crossed and that same trademark smile of his where his eyes have crinkles beneath it and his lip edges are point and bright pearls evident.

“You know, if you asked me to change you into a flattering outfit, I could make that happen.”

Sehun sputters out a confusing, “W-what?”

Kai is always so ecstatic to answer anything Sehun has to offer. His eagerness always shows and Sehun thinks he must really love being a genie. It’s amusing. “Wish for a nice wardrobe for the day. It’s doable. You wouldn’t have to change. Just allow me to snap my fingers is all!”

“No thanks, I actually like my clothes just fine.” He isn’t sure why he thought Kai was suggesting anything else. He doesn’t know why his mind wanders oddly when it comes to his genie. _ It’s so weird. I do, like my clothes though. _

“Oh, me too. You look great, Sehun!”

Everything Kai does is awfully strange. And what he says, that too. He thinks about that sentence. Someone thinks he looks great. He doesn’t hear that often, doesn’t hear anything like that. Just thinking about all of what Kai said makes him — “How do you know my name? I never said.”

“I have access to minor things such as a birth certificate and a brief profile. We do not know our human’s lives to an extent as we hope we learn about you within the miniscule time we have together.”

“Ah.”

“Yes. You are more of a… well developed human compared to others I have had to pleasure to cater to.”

“Okay.” Sehun won’t ask what that means this time.

Kai clears his throat and suggests that they head out. Sehun agrees and makes his way down the curved stairs. There isn’t a trace of sound that signifies his parents’ presence. He’s thankful for that. He wouldn’t want any confrontation or apology from them. It not like he’s expecting an apology anyways. His chest gets heavy at that but nonetheless, he reaches for his car keys fancy cabinet by the garage door and looks behind quickly to take note of Kai following closely.

“So, you’re invisible right now?”

“You got it.”

“Well, it’ll be weird to look like I’m talking to myself. Can you make yourself like… appear? Look like a regular guy or something?”

“I am always a regular guy. I am, right? I’ve tried hard to scope the current magazines and live media to make sure I am up to date with the current trends.”

Sehun does not doubt Kai’s looks. He admit it from the start that there is something striking about his genie’s looks even if he’s older than the world’s greatest treasures. Kai is a gem but Sehun hears his hesitancy. Sehun thinks he deserves reassurance. He attempts not to be so obvious on how he really sees Kai when he conjures up a response, “You do look nice. I mean, appealing as it is for standards of what hot guys are supposed to be in the society. Just be _ regular _, please. Not that uniform, and don’t… float.”

“Oh, you probably mean that you don’t want me to manifest my genie qualities!”

Sehun nods. There’s a weird fluttering he gets in his stomach at the thought of how oblivious and_ unknown to the world _ Kai is.

Once they’re in the car, Kai rambles about how he thinks he’ll fit in well. How it’s one of his first times moving visibly and not just shadowing behind someone. He mentions that Sehun is his many firsts for lots of activities as he is a genie, which gets Sehun wondering how long he’s been participating in this genie field. He knows that people are not born as genies, that is the single thing that Sehun does understand.

“So, why can’t you just do this while I’m at school?” Sehun starts, considering how he’d look like a really attractive eighteen year old student — probably.

“I wanted to get to that! I told you I’ll come up with something yesterday. You see, I cannot prolong my stay once I am present.”

“What’s that —”

Kai slaps a hand against the middle console with his signature dramatically, friendly smile. “What that means is that I can either portray myself as a new student or a substitute teacher! Whichever comes to play, as soon as my job is done, nobody will remember me. Besides you, of course.” 

Gaining an attachment is something that terrifies Sehun. He thinks it could hurt less, if anything, that Kai becomes some campus staff rather than someone he could get close to like a student his age. It’s not like he’s growing fond of Kai already, but to say if he were to… he’d want to remember someone who won’t become his friend.

Sehun briefly thinks about every single day of his life in the past. People have come and gone and he hasn’t remembered them? Or is this only because of the circumstances he put Kai through, to where everyone _ has _ to forget him. 

“A teacher is good.” Sehun mumbles.

“You don’t sound too excited.”

Sehun turns to him and fakes a cheerful smile and sing-songs, “No! It’s great!”

“Wonderful!”

“I won’t have to see you so much. For all I know, if you were a student, you’d probably make sure you have all the same classes as me. I’d get annoyed fast.”

“Oh, alright.”

Sehun notices something off with his tone but doesn’t have the care to inspect it. 

“So, where to anyways?”

Kai shrugs. “Where would you like to go?”

“I said house shopping. I don’t know how. That’s wish one. I said this like, earlier.” Sehun rolls his eyes. For a genie who grants wishes to those who ask, he’s a bad listener at remembering what they want.

“Ah. Yes, your statement hadn’t been formal earlier so I had suspected you were just chatting.” Kai says.

Heaving a big breath, Sehun then says, “I wish that you can help me get a house.” 

The thing is, Sehun doesn’t know all the _ business-y _ things it takes to obtain one. He is aware that there are realtors who can assist him, but no one would want to help a teenager with a few debit cards demanding to see some houses that fit his expectations and budgets. He’s hoping that wishing for Kai’s assistance will allow him to overcome the adult parts like long talks of income and commitments, and the paperwork. He just wants to find a suitable house, no questions asked. 

“Easier said than done. But because you are aware of our policies, I can actually jot down everything you want in a home along with a location and what you can afford. I can report this to a genie who experts in long term purchases. Then we can point some more fingers and set you up with a beautiful interior that suits you.”

“Hmm, okay.” 

Kai adjusts himself in his seat. He has his clipboard in his hands again and a silver fountain pen. “You may begin.”

Sehun smiles. This is a more genuine one, something he has not felt in a while. He thinks if he keeps it up, his cheeks will crack. 

“Two bedrooms. One of the bedrooms must have a walk in closet and a connected bathroom which has a powder room with it and a tub and shower and dual sinks. That bedroom should also have massive windows. As for everything else, I don’t mind. I kinda like the idea of it being small. Comfortable. Like, personal.” 

Kai clicks his tongue, “Okay. Here or…”

“I want this far away from my parents. I don’t want to live in this community. I want something less than five thousand square feet. I am also wanting it to be less than two hundred.” Sehun states firmly. 

He thinks that he could be happy in a home fit for just himself. That way, there are no obligations on maintaining the house entirely. He wouldn’t have to worry about any intruders if he’s got his living room open with his kitchen. It would be just him a comforting space that he could call his own.

“I can’t determine whether you’re asking for too much.”

“A two story house. A big master bedroom with everything else mediocre. That’s nothing compared to what I’m living in now.”

“Which perplexes me. Why would you leave such a magnificent living environment?” Kai looks awfully confused and it irritates Sehun because he doesn’t know how to make it simpler than it already is.

“Nothing magnificent if all you hear is your own echo.” Sehun comments bitterly. “If I’m as lonely as is, I’d want to feel comfortable. I don’t want to hear my own footsteps. I don’t want to greet myself to big empty rooms.”

Kai writes a few more things, covering his clipboard when he catches Sehun’s wandering eyes.

“I’m sending this away right now. It’ll take an hour or so for them to set you up with a realtor. It’s actually quite the process. We don’t manipulate them, but they are certainly under our power to help you as efficiently as they should.”

Sehun pauses for a moment, letting things sink in before awkwardly exhaling, “Uhh, are you supposed to tell me this?”

“Yes I can. You can’t though. Or else, the whole execution thing.” 

“Okay.” Sehun squints his eyes at his center of focus and purses his lips. Kai is so weird.

Kai’s clipboard vanishes and he claps his hands to his lap dramatically while he shouts, “Kidding!”

“Alright…” Again, Kai is _ so _ weird.

To Sehun’s surprise, Kai is suddenly extremely close to him, practically on his side as he further speaks up, “Nobody will believe you if you told them. That’s the spell we cast on our humans that we deem might be endangering us genies.”

“Cool.”

“We can make another wish happen while we wait.”

Sehun shrugs and picks up his car key, then mentions, “Well, I guess I kinda just want something to drink.”

Kai pokes at his cheek, too soon, that Sehun couldn’t dodge it. It makes that spot tingle like how he’d expect it to feel if his face was inching too close to birthday candles on a cake.

“So the underage wish is kicking in, isn’t it?”

Sehun scoffs at that. “ I wanted milk tea. Not liquor.”

“Oh! Mind if I take us there instead of driving?”

  


When Sehun agreed for Kai to take them to a milk tea shop, he hadn’t anticipated that they’d magically pop up in the back of the store. He should of known. How else would they of come and not utilize the abilities of genie and his magic? 

After they order their drinks — Sehun offering to pay despite Kai mentioning that he can make drinks appear — Sehun takes a seat by the window. Kai leans against the table until Sehun pulls at his vest, plopping him into the booth seat.

Sehun clears his throat and comments, “By the way… I did not dream of you.”

Kai’s expression perks up at that. He’s enthusiastic to explain, “You most certainly did! We were in a park and you were walking a dog and I gave you a smoothie. Peculiar dream if you ask me. It’s very bland.”

“Well, now that we’ve gone there, a wish of mine is a puppy actually.”

“Oh, really? You don’t seem of a dog person.”

“You said I was a meat lovers person, which isn’t correct.”

This bantering interaction between them is something that makes Sehun feel like their bond is unique. He doesn’t know much about other people’s experiences but apparently they treat their genies like maids. Sehun, himself, already knew he didn’t feel like being much respectful to his genie but now he’s just got a fierce attitude towards him but Kai seems to find no offence. His reactions are cute, even.

Most like right now. Where, Kai holds an unreadable expression, one that shows he’s trying to understand what Sehun speaks of. He’s been doing it all day. Kai has been attempting to gauge what Sehun wants, but could never get it right. Sehun loves the feeling of being just one step ahead of his genie. 

Sehun just admit he really thought that. He thinks his genie, is cute huh? And he admits it.

“Go get our drinks.” Sehun waves Kai off carelessly.

He can have a second of silence to collect his thoughts now. He sits on his own and really reflects on what the plan is. Sure he wanted Kai for a whole week but that was mostly in spite to irritate his genie. Kai didn’t even get upset or teach him pointless rules. He considers on maybe letting him go sooner, but there are so much things he hadn’t got to wish for yet.

Kai arrives with taro milk tea and a strange drink in his other hand, something Sehun’s never seen before. He examines the tan drink with floating gollops of yellow and brown, and clear dices, and different pearl sizes and colors? It’s topped with whipped cream as well to add to the mess.. It’s a very eccentric combination compared to the simpleness that Sehun’s drink holds.

“What did you order?” Sehun asks.

“Oolong milk tea with boba, pudding, grass jelly, lychee jelly, and tapioca.”

Sehun laughs. “It looks like a stomach ache.”

“Well your drink is purple.” Kai retorts but there’s no flame to it.

The shop has a few people sitting around, Sehun wonders if he wants to continue to sit or take a stroll and learn more genie things. He finds himself growing fond of the stories and facts that Kai shares despite previously finding all of this too formal and boring. Maybe he just likes the way Kai tells him things with delight and enthusiasm.

“Are you visible?”

“Yes. Since you asked me to. I usually would not when I am with a client though.”

Kai puts two hands up in surrender meanwhile Sehun tries not to laugh at how soft he appears. He does jazz fingers with a wide smile and it’s becoming hard for Sehun to continually give him the stoic face all day. He makes Sehun want to break into happiness, but Sehun just doesn’t do that because his happiness is always, only short-lived.

Sehun tries to suppress his smile before announcing, “Let’s enjoy the sun.”

When they’re a block away from their previous location, Kai begins to have a skip to his step and his cheery mood returns. He’s bumping shoulders with Sehun before asking, “So why a new house? That is a wise decision I have never been requested of.”

“Can’t wait to get out.” Sehun says with relief. 

“Hmm? Why? I’ve never worked in such an extraordinary living accommodation.”

“What?”

Kai chews on his boba for a second then takes a glance at Sehun while he enlightens, “My art is mostly assigned to the middle class. They’re usually the ones who… you remember what I said, right! They like clubs and popularity and sport game tickets.”

“Oh.”

Kai nods happily. “I am prepared, but very fevered towards what your wishes may be.”

Sehun juts out his bottom lip whilst looking at the tip of his shoes. He deeply regrets his intentions to be so mean, more than he already did during the day. Sehun doesn’t want people to think he’s arrogant and inconsiderate, he doesn’t know why he wanted to give this impression to his genie now. He says low and shy, “I’m not going to ask for anything selfish.”

“Says the person who threatened me to stay for six days longer.”

“You were late!” Sehun shoves at him playfully. 

Sehun finds himself having a good time with the way Kai grins at him. He even thinks walking a puppy at this moment would make it even better, so he asks for one. He decides that Kai can choose the breed, because he doesn’t feel like being biased and a pet is the greatest gift already. He receives a white fluffy puppy that Kai insists, “Looks like you!”

  


The day is shortly coming to an end. With it being April and all, the sun sets around early sevens. He can’t believe his day consisted of genie rules and boba and a puppy. There’s no news yet on his new home, so he has to go back to his house, which he dreads. 

“Aren’t you tired? Puppy training is exhausting.” Kai comments. 

Kai is entirely right though. Sehun and his genie spent the rest of the afternoon purchasing pet items, then finding a high quality park to teach him simple tricks — just sitting and eating treats on queue. He had been hesitant, not wanting to over work his new pup but their cashier at the pet store insisted that these little furry babies are eager to learn. He’s happy that Kai granted him an over energetic pup. It’ll make him feel less lonely when Kai leaves. 

_ And… he did not just think that, did he? _

Kai is entirely right because Sehun is awfully tired, and not just from spending his day trying to get a dog to listen to him. Kai constantly conjured up food between the training and playing around at the park because he assured Sehun that he’ll be receiving proper energy and nutrients while working hard. All the good food definitely became an addition to the root of his exhaustion.

“Can we just stay out longer, just for a little bit?” Sehun says quietly, for once not wanting to put a damper on his happy genie’s mood.

Kai then hums, a newfound expression on his face appears. “You don’t want to go home, do you?”

“Not really.” Sehun admits.

“Well you look properly stumped. We can go to my home, and you can have a rest before I bring you home. School tomorrow, mister.”

Sehun opens his mouth then immediately closes it. He stops his blowfish actions and just lets his mouth move, “I would say _ okay mom _, but I never understood why people said that.”

Kai shrugs. “Me neither.”

Sehun leans down and rubs at his puppy’s chin — name still unknown — as he whispers, “Let’s go to genie’s magic home.”

“You know, we are magical, but we do not live magically. We live like humans. Eating and sleeping and excreting. There are times, like today, where I tamper with my magic to enhance my energy. With that being said, I too, have a condo in the city.”

Sehun’s expression brightens as he cheers, “The first house I get to see today since you didn’t take me to any!”

“I’m sorry, but the genie law, prop number—”

“Yes, Kai. We get it. Let’s go home.”

Kai pauses, biting his lip. It takes his puppy’s bark to resurface his attention. He fondly smiles and says, “That’s the first time you said my name.”

“Maybe I’m just sleepy.” Sehun doesn’t know why it shocks his genie to be referred by his name, then again Sehun admits that he had never called him _ Kai _ today. He doesn’t know why never used his proper name either. Maybe that’s why Kai so phased.

“Maybe I can carry you home.”

“Maybe we can just use your magic?” Sehun challenges with a grin.

“Maybe it’s more fun to waste time walking home. Like you wanted.”

Before Sehun has time to reciprocate it, Kai is crouching in front of him and tugging at the back of his legs. He lets out a yelp when he realizes he’s on Kai’s back. Trying to fight himself off, he fails when he feels an opposite force keeping him off the ground. 

“This is not nice. You don’t have my consent. I will scream!” Sehun threatens, pinching at his genie’s ears. 

Kai grumbles something about how he’s _being dramatic _and how _it doesn’t hurt_ and how_ it’s fun this way._ _Puppy_ just barks noncommittal and lets himself be whisked by the least that Kai bites with his teeth because his hands occupy Sehun’s legs.

Maybe Sehun decides he’ll try harder between them because Kai is too nice, even if he is stubborn and strange. But Sehun is still afraid of getting taken advantage of.

  


“I’ll conjure you up a mattress.” Kai mentions when his feet meet his welcoming mat. 

Sehun hadn’t expected his house to have such a modern exterior. Meanwhile Kai had mentioned that Sehun has it good, he does too. He’s even got fancy shrubs shaped to perfection with not a single ostracized leaf hanging. And shiny stone steps that his puppy’s feet got to walk on. His door is even an orange that doesn’t scream livid emotions, but something soft that ties the whole home together.

“I’m excited to see the inside.” Sehun says absentmindedly as Kai kneels to put him down. 

“The best thing about this all is that I earned each piece of furniture and decor all on my own.”

Sehun purses his lips. “Is that not normal?”

Kai shrugs, toeing off his shoes and turning on the lightswitch. While that, he answers, “Genies usually grant themselves their own things. I think I recall you saying we are greedy creatures. I cannot disagree sometimes.”

“What did you do for it?”

“Worked. After granted my genie elements, I continued to work actual human jobs. It took a lot of effort to restrain from just visually scanning things at stores and making them pop up at my house. But everything’s worth it now.” 

Sehun keeps thinking how he based all his thoughts and expectations as a whole, assumptions to the vast amongst all of Kai’s kind. Kai isn’t just any genie. Sehun knows now.

The pair, and Sehun’s puppy, enter the house entirely. Everything is as expected from Sehun, except the furniture design. Sehun had thought Kai’s style was a bit less mature than what this currently seems to be (by gauging what he knows for now of his strange genie). 

Everything is at its place as it should be. It’s all posh, all white with pastel colored accents. Here and there are coffee brown furniture pieces but besides that, it seems like nothing that Kai is like. He’s not expecting rainbow wallpaper or stuffed animals everywhere, but he feels like Kai’s interior design would reflect a bit like that since it’s what he feels like. Sehun just feels how Kai radiates this playful energy. Modern design doesn’t sit well with Sehun here since he’s so accustomed to it at home. He’s a bit disappointed he doesn't escape the same scenery.

“Aren’t you not always home?” Sehun asks when Kai gestures him towards the kitchen. Maybe he’s never got to get this place more lived in.

“We fulfill a human’s birthday once or twice a week. We are limited with how much clients we receive monthly. Because our power will be strained, and in case we act on improper behavior, there’s gaps to correct them.”

Sehun mumbles under breath, “So many rules.”

“You’re my first one this month!”

“I appreciate that.” Sehun says, unsure. 

“Well, to feel even more extraordinary, you’re the first person — human — I am hosting at my own humble abode as well!” 

Cute. Sehun thinks. Cute.

“So no dinner, right?” Kai asks. 

Sehun shakes his head exhaustedly. “I’m so full!”

“But if you do get hungry in the midst of the night…”

Kai continues to open every cabinet and pantry, showcasing all the snacks he has to offer, fruits and junk in store. The fridge is bright, and just as full. He insists for Sehun to drink any juice pouch or energy drink as he wants or use the fruits and juice to make a smoothie, even. They make it to the bathroom where it’s a pretty sea blue theme. Kai conjures up a brand new toothbrush and asks what flavor toothpaste he prefers.

Sehun follows behind cautiously the whole time, afraid that his socks will make sweat marks on the wood floor. When Kai turns around suddenly, it startles him and causes him to bump into Kai’s chest. He smiles before poking Sehun’s cheek.

“Pajamas?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Sehun should of known that he’d be wearing lavender silk with the blink of an eye upon responding to Kai.

There’s white sparks and then Kai is waving. Sehun has to squint to prevent blinding. Within a moment, he’s capable of seeing a decent queen size bed in the middle of the living room. It looks awfully comfortable and has a comforter that looks stuffed with exotic goose feathers. 

Kai fluffs the pillows while announcing, “So, because you are my guest — my first visitor must I mention once again — I need to comply and provide as hearty and helpful as possible. Would you like an abundance of blankets or can I offer you a heat bubble? Up to eight hour circulation throughout your body externally!”

“Thank you… but I’ll pass on the second option.” Sehun admits with a hesitant smile. 

“Whatever you decide is fine by me!” 

Sehun makes his way onto the bed, getting under the cool sheets. He adjusts himself for comfort but before he could manage, Kai is tucking the blankets beneath his body. He’s never been tucked in before so this foreign action makes him feel queasy, in a good way. He eases his eyes shut and lets himself relish this feeling for a moment because he knows he’s never, and will never, experience something like this.

“I wish you’ll sleep well.” Sehun says softly, the pit of his stomach feeling weirdly mushy for being so sincere to Kai. “Goodnight.”

“Granted. I hope we both have a good night’s rest. Tomorrow I promise you a day with a new home.”

Sehun feels a gentle gesture of a thumb pressing against his cheekbone before he feels the rush of drowse. 

  


“School time! Rise and shine!” 

Sehun wakes up, suspiciously, with all the energy in the world. He feels a refreshing sensation throughout his bones and his eyelids don’t feel like weights.

“Did you do something to me?” Sehun groans as he hops out of bed eagerly, putting his feet into complementary house slippers.

Kai smiles and hands him a towel. He says, “Energy and enthusiasm for your first day of school with me!”

“This should be something in your rulebook!” Sehun wants to express how unfair it is, and how invading this is — to change the mood and energy level of a human — but his mouth fails to emit any sounds. Now this is definitely something that should seem illegal for genies to do.

“I’m just messing with you.” Kai laughs. “Your energy should be in high spirits but I’m not actually holding myself accountable of your emotions or anything else.”

“Great! Because that’s terribly not nice. I wish you would not do that anymore.” Sehun says, feeling free with this sudden upper hand. 

“Granted.” Kai bows sincerely.

“It’s like — not with consent. I know it sounds dumb.” Sehun rolls his eyes, trying to formulate his reason of displeasure. He sighs, “You can’t think things for me. So… I appreciate that you won’t fool me anymore.”

“I am your guardian for the week, in a way. Your mom forces you to go grocery shopping. You have no say but you listen because she takes care of you.”

Sehun begins folding the blankets but they vanish in an instance. He responds carelessly, “Nope, never experienced such a thing.”

“Oh?”

“I thought you picked up on it by now? My parents and I don’t have the strongest bond. I wouldn’t even call it a bond in the first place.”

“Hm, most of my humans can’t wait to tell all their parents and friends about their twenty four hour encounter with me. I hope you have friends to tell!”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Definitely.”

“That’s good.” Kai smiles at him animatedly. “Shall we get ready?”

Sehun is being whipped up into a new outfit, plaid pants and a yellow bright shirt, with his hair slicked back with shiny gel. He runs his hands through it with discomfort. 

“What’s this all about?” He grumbles.

“Thought it would suit you! You look extra clean. Let’s go now.” 

“What about you?”

Kai shrugs and starts walking out of the door. Sehun is about to question how he’s going to just leave the house on an empty stomach and not double check if things are turned off, but he assumes magic will be the answer to most things. He gives himself one last moment to behold the house that is Kai the Genie’s because who knows when he’ll ever see this place again. For all he knows at this point, Kai might erase his memory from ever visiting. 

That gets Sehun wonders if he’s allowed to actually visit the genie off duties when he’s no longer Sehun’s representative.

“Hey, Kai? When —” 

Sehun’s knees nearly meet the pavement when Kai occupies his attention. He uses his sweater paws to cover his cheeks from being obviously beet while he turns to the direction of the door that suddenly closes with glitter seeping from beneath the thin gap. It’s nothing to make Sehun blush furiously and have a whole rampage zoo in his stomach but that’s exactly what’s happening.

“Yes, my human?”

Oh, don’t say the _ M word _. 

“Is something wrong?”

There’s something wrong with Sehun for sure. He’s being so flustered over a man — a genie — who could be thrice his age. He’s someone who’s in a beige suit that hugs his legs fittingly with thin, circular ringed glasses perched on his nose that gives him a sophisticated aura. His hair seems to have the same gel, but it’s better on Kai’s hair. There’s even strands over his forehead that sets his appearance as _madly_ _hot_. It’s just a look, and Sehun has responses dying in his throat from how in awe he feels.

“Nothing’s wrong!” Sehun brushes off. He walks pass Kai to avoid eye contact. “Don’t forget to lock up!”

When Kai stands side by side with him, does he ask, “So my magic, or?”

“My car is at home.” Sehun says sheepishly, remembering that they appeared for a snack with just Kai’s hands.

“I’d ask if you told your parents about last night, but maybe I know the answer?”

Just like Sehun knows all of Kai’s answers revolve around magic, Kai knows all of Sehun’s answers don’t revolve around his parents.

Sehun checks the clock, noticing it’s still early but from what he assumes, he and Kai live in different parts of the city despite them being in well off neighborhoods. 

He offers, “How about we walk?”

“You want to walk to school? It’s about thirty minutes away if we properly took a vehicle.”

Sehun shrugs_ . I want to walk with you. _“We can walk, then when it’s ten inutes until the first bell, teleport us there.”

Kai grins and puts a hand on Sehun’s shoulder. “Now you’re being a bit more accepting with my ways of magic!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sehun says and shrugs Kai’s touch off because he’s still a bit unsure with how he feels with _ that _. 

The air feels clearer than most mornings. There’s something different, or maybe Sehun is actually being aware of the air and what’s in it. He’s got Kai by his side and they’re just letting the soles of their feet pat against the sidewalk cement. Usually he’s in his car just going to school, then it’s so crowded that he doesn’t get a whiff of the way he’d like. Something in the air must have always been great but it didn’t take until today to learn that. 

“Are you going to eat breakfast?” Kai asks when they finish crossing the street lights.

“I’m fine. I usually don’t eat until lunch.”

“Could I get you anything?”

Sehun shakes his head. “I’m fine, thanks.”

“Oh, well anyways, I’ve received confirmation documents and a seal of approval on behalf of your home buying decision.” Kai comments with a smile.

Sehun’s hand tickles and when he looks at it, there are documents in a transparent folder. He doesn’t let his happiness show, even if he sees this as the start of everything for him. He’ll thank Kai later but he’s not sure what he can offer since he’s a genie.

“Is there like, a way that I can wish to suddenly know about all this adult stuff like everything that comes with a house that nobody ever talks about?” Sehun sighs deeply, shoving the documents into his backpack that he didn’t even know was suddenly on his back until now. 

“Luckily for you, you’d be paying this off immediately since you claim you can.”

“Right, I can.”

Kai talks aimlessly about other things that Sehun doesn’t get. He should he listening, being alert since this is a dramatic step but he could care less. He’ll figure this out when Kai is gone. He feels like wanting to be around the fun Kai. Kai who changes his mood and chest into something bubbly and indescribable. 

The second Kai takes a deep breath, Sehun doesn’t mean to be rude and suddenly change the topic, but he’s skips into it anyways, “So, do genies have, like, Yelps?”

“Yelps?”

Sehun nods. He’s curious because he’s allowing himself to accept that after a day with Kai, he’s not so bad. He’d like to give him three and a half stars or something like that. 

“Do I rate you stars after we’re done here?”

“I do not see myself as an establishment. I am a genie. I grant wishes. Ones that make my humans happy. I could not understand why they would be disappointed and need to review me?” 

Kai frowns and Sehun wishes he could remove that expression from his face and the gloomy feeling in his chest.

Sehun ignores it all and replies, “What if I am the first human you disappoint?”

“I can promise your experience with me will be highly exemplary.”

  


Sehun dreads the students on campus. He respects campus supervisors, those who offer him a safe space and appreciates the knowledgeable teachers. He just despises the individuals that are to be called his classmates. He doesn’t understand them. He can’t comprehend how everything else matters more than education despite being under a roof built for academic achievements.

It’s why he finds himself hurrying to class, the shouts from his genie decreasing in sound with every urgent step he takes.

Entering his English class, he doesn’t understand why the door is open without the instructor. His only assumptions lead to Kai being his first class’s substitute. Sehun didn’t think he would have to deal with him this early in the day as a teacher.

Sehun rushes to his seat at the far left, directly in front of the desk. He’s never regret being so close to the teacher, taking advantage of the close radius when Sehun wants support on the essays before others could reach him. As of now, maybe he regrets it because Kai is sauntering towards the desk, placing his leather bag there and Sehun — he’s losing it.

Kai introduces himself, not once daring to spare a glance in Sehun’s direction. He acts as if Sehun doesn’t exist in his book, like Sehun’s undergone the invisible genie trick. He doesn’t know how he feels about that. Of course it makes things less suspicious but there’s nothing to be suspicious about in the first place.

There’s group discussion and as usual, Sehun doesn’t speak. Instead he glares at his book, writing down some of the discussion topics that spark his interest. It’ll help along with the overall report. He begins to wonder if Kai can help him (grant him, more like it) ace tests. It’s probably unlikely or else there would be more participants in group discussions speaking objectively and superior.

Sehun takes a glance at Kai for the first time when he announced a free period. He’s facing the whiteboard writing out the next reading for the night. Coming to think about another topic revolving genies again, where did his original English teacher go? And, how did Kai know so much about their poetry reading over the weekend? 

When Kai sits at the teacher’s desk, Sehun waits a few seconds before rushing to him. His palms greet the edge of the desk while he hastily murmurs, “Where is Mr. Yang?”

“Vacation.” Kai smiles.

“No, really! You can’t tell me this thing happens every time. A sub teacher is actually a genie. No.”

“You’re an exception.”

Sehun is even more dumbfounded as to why his genie allowed his one week wish. He’s curious how on how many people fooled their genies as he has. What vacation is his teacher on anyways?

  


To say he’s embarrassed is an understatement. Kai seriously lacks reading the energy Sehun radiates. He fails to understand that he’s the elephant in the room, that people are staring at Kai having lunch with Sehun. Meanwhile Sehun had tried to pry him away earlier, Kai was persistent in believing Sehun shouldn’t eat alone.

“Are people going to remember this?”

“That?” Kai says slow and lost.

Sehun rolls his eyes feeling exhausted with Kai’s obliviousness. “You’re sitting here with me. It’s weird?”

“How so?”

Sehun decides not to reply, aggressively shoving his spoonful of pudding into his mouth.

There’s a huff coming from Sehun’s left. Jongin is pouting before folding his hands and placing them onto the table.

“This is new to me. Your wish. No one knows how, not even the Genie legends know why I accepted your ludicrous request. Please bare with me. All I am certain of is that, the longer my presence is on earth for a human client, memories of me will be erased within time amongst other humans.”

“I’ll remember you?” Sehun smiles in a way that hurts his cheeks. He feels pathetic and stops, turning to look at Kai.

“That’s only if you want to.”

_ I do _dies in his throat and Sehun remains feeling like a fool.

  


Sehun has never had a crush. The life he knows consists of doing what his parents tell him to, and staying out of his parents’ way. Everything seems sensible, his life should be flexible to talk to people here and there, but with his mother telling him to dress proper for an elegant show, or his father flying him to different countries to represent him, Sehun has never had the luxury to talk to people for so long.

His mother must have really played a role -- a confusing and strange role -- in his life to the point where he doesn’t have any interest in women. When he used to wonder if girls at school appealed to him, he only thought of aging with them. He started to loathe the way he could smell how their bodies would be drenched in excessive perfume. He didn’t want to see a time where they would bombard him with jealous questions the way his mother did for his father. He didn’t like the high pitchy laughs she released. 

She’s different now, maybe a little better than before, but now he’s long gone and terrified of women. As for his relationship with his father, it was just a thing. Something neutral as whatever happened just did. Sehun knows himself well, because he only had himself there. He was the only person he could trust, therefore he knows the needs of someone like him (literally a boy like him). It’s safe to say Sehun isn’t interested in anyone or anything in particular, but if he had to find a comfort zone, it would be a guy.

Sehun sits, thinking about his comfort with Kai. He has Sehun in a different way, in a way people rarely get. He wonders if its because Kai is a genie or does Sehun want to expressive and vulnerable around him because he feels something. What troubles him most is the little time they share in each other’s lives. Things feel different and Sehun doesn’t know what to blame.

There are answers that Sehun can have, but sometimes they don’t come easy. Even if a genie can give him it. He needs to figure this out in a way that does not involve magic.

  


It’s when he’s finally walking out of class, does he spot Kai. He has a sincere face as he stands across the door waving frantically. He’s shouting nobody can see me, and truth be told, nobody is giving him the attention. It all makes Sehun feel lightheaded and flustered. He walks to Kai’s direction and in the blink of an eye, his genie is teleporting them to Sehun’s bedroom.

“I’m surprised these travels don’t come with a catch.” Sehun says, diving onto the bed, head first, burying it under his pillow.

“Hmm?”

Sehun raises his head to avoid the muffles. “You know. I’m surprised I don’t get headaches. Or that I’m not nauseous after teleporting.”

“Well I don’t know why you’d think so.”

“In movies, people fall from the sky and their head hurts.”

Kai has a blank expression. “Its because they just fell from the sky, Sehun.”

“Point taken.”

Sehun hums, flopping onto his back. Lounging this way, Sehun notices Kai circles the room. He never asked why they returned to Sehun’s place after class. He doesn’t mind it though. He’s actually exhausted today from overthinking and trying not to make him and Kai seem so obvious. But something he minds is the way Kai just won’t stay still, his feet soon burning a hole in the ground.

“What are you thinking about?” Sehun asks with a hint of concern.

“Oh, nothing. I’m just waiting for one more message.” Kai looks away and continues typing on this device that doesn’t look like a phone or anything Sehun’s ever seen before — and he’s been exposed to many pricey gadgets.

Sehun doesn’t like that Kai’s attention is not on him. He doesn’t know if its because he finally has one person who will give something to him, or that it’s just Kai. All over again, Kai just gives him many problems.

Sitting here being less than the center of attention won’t do. He doesn’t mean to feel so petty but he decides to storm out of his bedroom, slamming the door on his way. What he didn’t anticipate was his mother in the hall with a dumbfounded expression.

“I didn’t hear you come in.” She says quickly.

“Oh?”

“Disregard it, it is fine. Would you like lunch? I had a vegan manicotti which was above my expectations. Your father should give the chef them a raise.”

Sehun shakes his head and replies, “I’m just going to have a smaller snack, it’s okay.”

Before Sehun could leave, dismissing this conversation, his mother places a hand on his arm and gives him a look he fails to decipher. He raises his eyebrows to make his confusion evident which earns a sigh from her.

“Happy birthday, Sehun. My sincere apologies for letting the other day get carried away.”

Sehun doesn’t know what to say about that, instead nodding and walking down the stairs. He wonders what made her conjure up such a thing. He could care less that his mother wished him well, then again something in his chest aches of longing and disappointment.

It takes a couple minutes and a few left and right turns to get from his bedroom to the kitchen. He wonders if Kai will go after him since he made quite the scene, then again, he might not know Sehun is up to and get lost on his own attempting to locate him in this massive house.

“Good afternoon, Sehun!” Wheein greets with a wave and bow.

“I told you to stop doing that, its weird.” Sehun comments, pulling out the stool from the kitchen bar counter. 

“So, your mommy had me make vegan pasta for her.” 

One person that Sehun tolerates in this house is their chef, and maybe the gardener, but mostly Wheein because she’s like an older sister -- or aunt more like it — that he’s never had. She never treated him like he needed to be pampered, but she wasn’t bitter towards his lifestyle either. It started off simply, with Sehun giving him a list of food he’d rather not eat (mostly vegetables and anything with too much sugar) from there she catered to his every need, often teasing him and trying to get him to eat things he’d complain about. He ended up having her as his go to for everything more than just what revolves around the kitchen.

“Did you tell her something while she was here then?” Sehun asks, bringing his elbows onto the counter even if he knows he’ll get reprimanded if he’s caught. He continues, “I know she hardly ever eats at home. You two chatted.”

“Might of mentioned a gift I was excited to give you, but hadn’t yet.” 

Sehun frowns. “You probably made her feel guilty. She wished me a happy birthday and looked at me in a way that made me feel tremendously uncomfortable.”

“Did you not hear the part where I said I got you a gift?”

“Oh.” Sehun smiles. “Thanks.”

“It’s not like an object of possession. I know you don’t need another grown up to shower you with things you don’t need. Well, I don’t know if you’ll need this. I put a lot of thought into it, though. I still don’t know what you’ll do.”

Sehun snorts, quickly apologizing once he realizes how rude it seems. “That’s a whole lot of hints for me to work with.”

“Oh, you know?”

“No.” 

Wheein opens the large fridge, rummaging through for something while Sehun swings his legs back and forth, contemplating on how to spend the rest of his day since Kai is so occupied getting a response from somebody. Someone clearly more important than his human child who is in need of some wishes.

Come to think of it, Sehun doesn’t have any wishes as of now. He’s feeling content, as content as could be compared to the last decade and seven years of his life. Like Wheein said, he has the world in his hands, the inanimate object perspective that is. A genie can’t possibly give him anything he lacks about himself. It gets him thinking. He feels like he should dismiss his genie if he’s so caught up and uncertain how to maneuver Sehun’s pesty one week long wish.

“Wheein, do you remember when you—” 

“Sehun! I wasn’t expecting it to take me ten minutes to find you.”

At the corner of the kitchen, Kai is hunching his body over, palms on his knees as he catches his breath. He straightens his posture and lunches to Sehun. He wraps his fingers around Sehun’s wrist and tugs gently.

“Well, we’ve gotta go.”

“Oh, Sehun. Who’s this?” 

Sehun knows Wheein enough. That’s the suggestive voice she displays, like the time nobody was home and she visited his bedroom to give him some soup. He had frantically shoved his laptop under his bed with scarlet cheeks. She’s suggesting something about Kai right now and Sehun isn’t in the mood to discuss anything or be tormented by it later on.

“Hello, I’m Kai!” 

_ And... _his genie beats him to it.

“Wheein. The Oh family’s personal chef and Sehun’s unofficial nanny and uncertified therapist.” 

“Glad somebody is taking care of him around here.” Kai says, inching closer to Sehun.

Sehun jumps off the stool and says, “You said we have to go, so come on.”

Without turning back, Sehun expects Kai to be hot on his heels, though he doesn’t hear a single footstep. As he’s opening the door, Kai appears right in front of his very eyes.

“Hey! Go back to your room.” Kai says with a pestering tone.

“Why are you telling me what to do _ genie _?”

Kai frowns slightly before pointing upwards, “Because we cannot discuss your financial matters in the public.”

Sehun squints, not seeming to understand. 

“We can fulfill your house wish to the fullest!’’

Kai doesn’t need to say any further before pulling Kai upstairs along with him. He thinks he hears Wheein snicker behind them.

Sehun nearly bounces in his place once he closes his door. “What’s next Mr. Genie-man?” 

“We’ve found the perfect location, a subdivision from the outskirts and the city life. It’s quite the traditional exterior with a modern inside, though of course you can change it as you wish. Literally.”

Sehun extends his hand out. When Kai take no advances, Sehun mumbles, “We’re shaking on it. I agree with the proposition.”

“Hm, oh, fascinating! I usually only do that when I meet people.”

“Yeah well, when there are things to be negotiated with, or to… as they say, _ seal the deal, _ you shake on it.”

“Shake on it.” Kai repeats, as if tasting the words gives it more of an understanding meaning for him. 

Sehun finds it endearing.

“Yeah.”

Kai shrugs with a grin. “Okay!”

With that Kai grabs Sehun’s wrist and shakes his hand happily. His world turns into mist, and suddenly he’s in an unfamiliar vacant space.

"Not too shabby." Sehun says, observing the lot. He's lost for words but wouldn't dare give that satisfaction to his genie.

It's as if Kai took a sample of his DNA in his sleep to analyze everything that makes up who he is. The layout is exactly as he wanted with the living room seen from the kitchen, the wall colors cast a neutral, yet content feeling. He couldn't ask for more.

"My — as you'd address it — boss told me that because of your circumstances, being one of the very few to propose such a financial engagement and being capable to afford it, he advised me to keep you in a safe neighborhood. Something to your comfort zone as well. With that being said, you still live about ten miles away from your parents."

Sehun sighs, "It's better than living with them. So, thanks."

"Are you happy? Actually genuinely enjoying this home?"

Sehun pauses for a moment to study Kai's expression which holds only hopefulness and anticipation. He says, "_ Home _. Yeah, I'd call this home."

"Great!" Kai does a high hop before pulling Sehun along with him. "Your backyard is massive because you look like the type to grow your own fruits or like the smell of fresh flowers in the morning."

"Aren't you saying this for yourself?"

If anything, Sehun envisions a groggy Kai Kim making light padding noises as he lurks through the halls and towards the kitchen. He'd begin to brew hot water for tea or coffee then advance towards the backyard door to take a big whiff of the six in the morning air. It's the type of Kai he'd like to bump into in the morning when he's getting ready to prepare breakfast.

"Huh, maybe." He hears Kai say in between his thoughts. "I've got to make myself at home for my frequent visits."

That catches Sehun's undivided attention. He purses his lips and crosses his arms, giving Kai a look. "Who says you're coming here often?"

For a moment Kai looks terrified, offended and hurt, but Sehun has to queue his aughs in order for Kai to loosen up. Sehun will never grow tired of Kai and whatever softness he's got under that genie vest of his.

It’s a strange thought to occur beyond this very moment, but it comes anyways. He thinks it's pretty bad of him to think so barely now though. As a dog owner he'll learn to do better.

“Where’s my puppy?” Sehun vocalizes.

“Oh, in the genie dog park.”

Sehun frowns, crouching on the ground. He pokes at the grass, admiring its healthy shade of color and says, “Sometimes I don’t know if you’re making stuff up or all of this is true.”

There’s a chuckle before Kai responds, “It’s certainly true. I can take you to see Vivi there.”

“Vee-vee?” Sehun allows the words to roll off his tongue. 

“I named him that.”

“Huh, okay. Yeah, I wish for my puppy here.”

Vivi, apparently, tackles him over, causing him to fall onto his back. His back feels moist from the freshly watered grass but he could mind less as long as his new pet continues to lick his cheek. He feels a radiance of happiness that he’s never entirely felt before.

“If you’ve got time to spare, we can finish that list of yours.” Kai says from somewhere off in the side. Sehun doesn’t care.

Sehun coos at Vivi in a playful voice for a few more seconds before raising his chin to spot Kai hovering over him. He asks, “How do you know I have a list?”

“You wouldn’t ask me to be here for a whole week if you didn’t have one.”

“I asked you to be here for a week to ruin your genie life.” Sehun says flatly. When he doesn’t get a fun response from Kai — giving him a feeling that takes over his precious happiness — he adds, “Kidding.”

Kai perks up, and sing-songs, “Okay, what’s next my human?”

“I’m so tired of that but I also like it.” 

“Ah, excuse me?”

Sehun covers his mouth and raises to his feet within lighting speed. He gives Kai a stoic face when he says, “I didn’t say shit.” He figures he mumbled it to himself, yet audible enough for Kai to grasp.

Kai escorts himself back into the house with Sehun following in tow. He leaves the back door open ajar, just enough for Vivi to come back in if he wanted to. For the love of genies, he can't believe he let Kai name his puppy and wasn't opposed to it.

It's too empty in here to speak, though. He thinks a few bean bags can do the trick for the time being. Once he wishes, Kai doesn't grant it in record time but Sehun is pleased to know that there is a single bean bag that is the size of a twin size bed. He plummets into it with Kai following in pursuit.

"Get off! My territory." Sehun mutters with his face smushed into the gentle cotton. His feet are used to kick back and forth as a child with a tantrum would.

There's a thunk on the ground, and that satisfies Sehun to begin sharing his thoughts. “So, the senior prom is coming up, and I want one date. Just anybody. I don’t mind it.”

From the ground there's a weak muffle, “I said I can’t help with love.”

Sehun raises his head, only to drop it back into the grey comfort. He groans into it, “I know— I just, never mind forget I asked.”

“I think I have a loophole. When do you need him by?”

“Why do you suggest I want a him?” Sehun turns his head a wink, looking at Kai.

Kai sits up, rather close to Sehun. He responds, “Sorry, I forget humans have preferences whereas genies certainly do not. We live almost forever, there’s so much time and why waste any of it being picky?”

Sehun sits up now, not liking the way he and Kai's face were so close just a moment ago. He faces the direction of where his future television would be. Uninterestedly, he says, “Your deep talk didn’t work. But okay, yes. You aren’t wrong with my preference. I’ll give you that.”

“Ah, I can pull some strings.” Kai insists.

“Really?”

Kai scoffs, “Anything I can’t do?”

“I can make a whole list for you, buddy!”

“Hey...” Kai does that thing again. Sulking. And Sehun continues to remain unsure whether its apart of his role or if this is really who he is.

“Hey.” Sehun replies, patting Kai's back. 

“Any other wishes?”

Sehun stretches his arms over his shoulders and walks towards his large windows that give an overview of bustling traffic. He replies, “I dunno. I have a house, a pup. I think my life is good. I’m going to a good school soon, you know." He spots everything in pairs. Two windows at the building complex across him on the first floor. A couple hand in hand with a stroller. Even the thought of cars, as a car always has a driver. Everything comes in pairs. "I’m just afraid to be alone.”

Kai huffs before mumbling, “I understand.”

“Do you?” Sehun turns around where Kai's back is pressed against the beanbag with his hands in his lap.

“Of course. I’m immortal and you humans only want me once for your needs, then I’m gone forever. Client after client, it’s easy to miss some of them but they don’t bother to spare me a minute after my deed is done.”

Sehun has his breaking point. He sincerely apologizes for ever thinking that he could take advantage of his genie, expressing remorse for wanting to break down his genie, tire him out and rob him of his magic. He doesn't, and wouldn't ever, tell Kai about his advances, nor would he vocally apologize to him, but he comes up with something that will be a dual gain for them both.

“I wish you’d spend time with me this week. No wishes, just stay with me.”

“Yeah?” Kai says. "This is an actual wish right now?"

Sehun smiles softly. “Yes. It’s all I ask right now. I mean, if you make the date thing work, it’ll be cool. But, let’s just be friends. I feel kind of harsh and guilty for reeling you into this impulsive, greedy wish.”

Just like that, there's a quick blue spark and Kai is in _ regular boy clothes. _He looks extra undeniably handsome when he's stripped down to tight black jeans and a simple tee. His hair isn't combed over to the side with his undercut, but falls over his eyebrows in a soft way.

"N-nice." Sehun says. It's all he can actually say."

"Do you want to start readying your home?'

Sehun shakes his head. "Let's have dinner?"

Kai's eyes lighten up. "I am an expert chef!"

"For being a thousand years old, I'm sure you are."

"Say that to the person who'll be handling the ingredients in the entry you'll be eating tonight."

Sehun raises his hand to his ear, pretending as if it's a makeshift phone. "Ring, ring Genie INC, my genie wants to _ poison _ me."

“I do not!” Kai sputters out. “You’re too cute.”

It’s Sehun whose mouth agape, standing frozen from the impact of the words. Maybe they don’t mean anything to Kai, someone who’d call just about anything cutem but it shoots an arrow straight through his heart that flutters uncontrollably.

"Ha, ha. I'm more than cute." Sehun is glad he knows how to flatter himself rather than melting in front of Kai. "I want dinner. A fancy one together. Make it happen, genie man."

"The society we live in! Where nobody wants to cook anymore." Kai whines out dejectedly.

Though he whines, they end up under dim lighting, in a secluded booth section. There's already a menu in his hands and looking straight, he sees Kai grinning at him with that signature one sided one.

"Still, won't people see? This is extra, Kai!"

"It's not out of proportion one bit due to the fact that we are located in a genie five star restaurant."

"Shut up, now there's a restaurant?"

Kai shrugs. "There's a logic to the way genies and humans work hand in hand. If everybody had a genie daily — which they do — don't you think you'd see way more couples popping out of nowhere from thin air?"

Sehun silences at that. Even if he never did his research on genies, he could say that he actually never saw people granting things in public, nor did he ever see the sparks and mist that he's experienced whenever Kai just has to conjure them up somewhere.

“So, how are you assigned a child?” Sehun asks. Something else that he's noticed is that Kai loves answering questions. He loves enlightening Sehun on all things that deal with magic and his genie world. Sehun wishes he could have half the passion for something that Kai has.

“There is no destiny to it. Very arbitrary. Which is why you’re very… interesting to me.”

"Interesting, huh?"

The weird, and yet mind blowing thing about this restaurant is that Sehun and Kai don't have to order. Sehun receives a fancy large plate in front of him where his menu once laid. It's exactly what he had his mind on, a large classic plate of various sashimi slices and crab meat mixture to indulge with seaweed and vinegar rice. He closes his mouth, unaware of how long its been open. He just knows his jaw hurts now. 

Sehun averts his gaze to Kai's plate which is a simple macaroni and cheese.

"Really, that's all your ordering? This place is incredible."

"A classic. I come here all the time."

They eat together with a very sparse exchange of words. A couple of times, Sehun kicks Kai accidentally to which Kai just laughs and sips his drink or spoons himself more cheese. He does see other genies and humans sprinkle themselves to other booths, and thinks, if this could be an everyday thing, he'd live this way.

  


Sehun spends another night at Kai's place and tells him not to worry about either of them waking up early. There are concerns coming from Kai, but Sehun always wins with that look and attempts at hushing Kai up. And when the sun rises, Sehun is poking through Kai's pantry. It's not as much variety as Kai said, and it really isn't much compared to what Sehun has but he finds more comfort in this compact space.

There's a creak in the floorboard that startles Sehun while he's mixing pancake mix. He follows that direction to see Kai in soft, silky pajamas walking towards the living room windows to open the curtains. He rubs at his eyes while sauntering to the backyard door and opening those thin navy blue ones as well. 

It's just as Sehun imagined yesterday.

“Oh, good morning, Sehunnie.”

Sehun’s heart skips a beat and he’s unsure if it’s because Kai’s nickname or the thick, groggy morning voice.

Sehun nods and waves with a whisk in his hand. “Morning. How do you like your pancakes?”

“Golden brown with condensed milk.”

“Ah? Never tried that before. Seems sweet.Do you have powdered sugar?”

“That sounds just as sweet. But, probably not. Just wish for it.” Kai says lazily and begins waving his fingers around until powdered sugar is next to his bowl.

“I didn’t even wish yet.”

“Thought I’d kill two birds with one stone because shortly, my Hawaiian bean coffee should be here.”

Before Sehun could comment, a flurry of wind introduces a mug with the letter K on it.

“What time is it anyways?” Kai asks. 

“It’s nine.”

Sehun is a bit put off with Kai’s energy at the moment. He’s used to Kai being so cheerful, being the one to start the day these last few mornings. But as of now, Kai seems so sleep deprived and quiet. Maybe Sehun will have to wait until his coffee kicks in. He did tell Kai not to worry about the morning to come so maybe he did enjoy a late night.

Kai hisses when his lips meet the coffee. He sets it down quick and pips up, “Wait! Let’s get you to school.”

“No, no. I’m not going today. That’s why I told you not to worry.”

Kai frowns. “Sehun, why not?”

To put it simple and short, Sehun answers, “I want to spend time with you.”

“Oh, okay.” 

“Yeah, so here’s breakfast.” Sehun nods at the batter that is now being poured into the stove pan. “I was thinking we can do genuine furniture shopping and build everything ourselves.”

“Do you have anything fun in store?” Kai says flatly, causing Sehun to pout. He’s really developed this teasing sass that Sehun has and Sehun doesn’t know when he ever taught it to him. Kai is just really good at finding comfort and fitting in.

“Ha. Ha.” Sehun says airily. He looks up at Kai sitting across him on the bar stool. “Well, what do you want to do?”

“I’ve never taken a human to a grape vineyard.”

“And?”

“Care to join me?”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “What other human would you ask? Obviously, I’m going.”

“There’s plenty of humans, who don’t know I’m a genie, that would love to spare an hour or two drinking divine wine with me that we just smashed with our bare toes.” Kai says cockily with a grin.

Sehun doesn’t like the feeling he receives from the sound of those words. He bites his lip and puts chocolate chips into the batter before flipping it.

“You alright, Sehun?”

“I’m going to the vineyard with you, okay?” 

“Of course.”

Sehun smiles, then grabs two plates for them to place the golden brown pancakes on. “Isn’t it usually an afternoon thing, though?”

“Afternoon, or early evening. We’ll figure something out. We should furnish your home first.”

Kai is wonderful. Considerate and always puts him first. Sehun will always be eternally grateful that of all the friends he could make, he’s happy Kai is his first one — if they’re even _ friends _. 

  


They had a tiny disagreement on how to set their agenda in stone. Sehun wants to shop before getting his feet in grape juice and claims if he's going to be a bit tipsy from it, he'd rather let it happen later. Kai says that it's better they enjoy it early in the afternoon, then they can go for a nice walk to burn off the drink. As simple as it is, Sehun ends up wishing that they can shop for his furniture first and that is the only way Kai follows.

"If I knew that was the way to go, I would have wished sooner." Sehun snorts. 

He puts a leash on Vivi and they teleport to Sehun's garage. He wonders if his parents were to be there at the time, would they see Kai and how would they react. His parents never really told him about genies, Wheein had done so. This means, he isn't too sure that they know at all. If anything, they'd want to meet him and gloat about their riches and how good of a son Sehun is, even if they don't know half the things he does. He isn't even going to school today.

"Do you trust me?" Sehun says, referring to his driving.

Kai nods with a shrug.

The drive to the plaza of numerous home interior stores and hardware appliances is quiet. Vivi barks at the wind, Kai wipes his palms against his pants constantly, and Sehun— Sehun tries not to stare at the right of him so much. He doesn't know why he finds a less professional, less-genie-like look on Kai to be so breathtaking. He still doesn't understand how he could wish for just one thing about spending time together normally, and suddenly Kai gets to be without his uniform.

He instantly wonders, "Are you comfortable? Without your business attire?"

"Oh, yes it is completely appropriate. It is rather nice to be dressed down sometimes. I only get to do this about once a week, but you have me on four days like this, _ ahh… _"

Sehun smiles at that.

And when they're on the sidewalk of the outlet, window shopping, Sehun really feels like he has a friend. Kai has a bag of chocolate drizzled popcorn and he rambles about different colors and textures of living room loveseats. Sehun nods to assure him that he's listening. This is what friends do and Sehun wishes he could have more of this, especially with someone like Kai who is always friendly and very, very handsome to look at as he speaks with adoration towards everything.

When they enter a store that sells furniture as collections, he has to hold Vivi as they scope the large warehouse full of new smelling wood.

"Kai, that. I want that set." Sehun refers to an olive green couch with a soft fabric texture. It comes with metal legs that complement the coffee table and drawer.

Kai, questionably, lifts the couch with no haste. Sehun almost wonders why he would be doing such a thing, until he sees that he's searching for a price tag.

"Kai, the information is on the table over there for each item…" Sehun says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world, which it is.

"Oh, well then."

A worker requests they give a drop off time for the furniture, which will take about two weeks for delivery. Kai does something that bores into the worker and suddenly there's a whirling image of the furniture set above Kai's palm on.

"It's at home already."

"What if I wanted to wait and experience the real life of patience?"

Kai shakes his head. "I know you don't."

"Okay, true."

Kai is breathtaking. 

Even when they bid goodbye to Vivi at the genie dog park, does Kai seem so incredible when he's cooing at Vivi to be a good boy and that they'll be back soon. He scratches the back of Vivi's ears and hears a _ purr _. Sehun convinces himself that the pool of jealousy in his stomach is only because he's never made Vivi purr on his own yet.

Because they're in a hidden location — Sehun's car parked back at home before coming to sacred genie land — Kai takes them to the grapeyard where they receive a wristband and view a mini run through of the history of fine wine, the labor and efforts to perfect wine, and what they'll be doing today.

Kai has an expression of awe and excitement the whole time, meanwhile Sehun crosses his legs and stares at the projection screen tiredly. He takes glances of Kai every so often to boost his energy because Kai looks so grateful to be in the position to receive new knowledge that he never had before. If Sehun can't be someone like that, he's happy to be in the presence of that type of someone.

Minseok, their presenter and teacher for the day, takes them to a wooden bath where everyone properly prepares their feet and adjusts their attire comfortably. Kai wore ripped denim capris today but that is not really Sehun's style, so he has to do as Minseok requested, pulling his pants over his calves. They're even given special sandals to wear.

"Cute pale legs." Kai comments teasingly, poking him when he goes to pick up their shoes.

Sehun follows Kai to the cubbies, remembering that he put their items in box_ ninety four _. He stays close behind, not wanting to get lost in this vast location. There are about eight stations that are decent ten minute walks away from the workshop building and its warehouse.

The weird part in the back of his mind tells him this feels like a cute date. They just watched something together, they'll engage in a messy, but uniquely fun activity, then end the day with wine and an arrange of appetizer foods with different types of grapes and berries.

With that being said, he'd hold his hand if he could. 

The weather is perfect when he's walking through the vineyard and tiny trees that make a pathway towards the bath of picked grapes from yesterday evening.

"I'm so excited." Kai cheers, skipping ahead of Sehun even further.

Sehun races to him, wanting not to lose him even if their group is nearby and consists of about ten other people.

There's another quick wash before they're allowed to enter the large wooden crate of grapes. He instinctively holds Kai's hand, quickly brushing it off as soon as he gets in. The tingling feeling lingers.

Once inside, the coldness of the grapes make his body shiver. He begins raising his legs to maneuver around the grapes until he finds a comfortable spot, Kai following closely with a gentle hand on his shoulder. They tread the way Minseok instructed previously and the grapes smush with silly noises and the smell becomes intoxicating in a good way. He finds it actually fun.

"I like this." Sehun admits, cheeks going scarlet from the heat and his confession. He likes this with Kai most of all, but that's the part he's letting die in his throat.

"Bucket list for me marked off!" Kai says happily.

Somehow, they begin dancing in their own space rather than doing the actual ministrations. Kai brings his hand down to Sehun's waist and they twirl together, dramatically moving their feet more than anyone would when it comes to a round of ballroom dance. Sehun finds the courage to put his arms over Kai's shoulders.

When it feels like it's becoming too intimate, he starts jumping and smooshing the grapes again instead of swaying in its juice.

Kai pauses for a moment, holding Sehun in place to prevent him from moving. Here, does Sehun absorb everything in his presence. He takes in the grouped strand of hair lingering over Kai's eyebrow, and his tiny grin that shows depth in the corners, and the cute glint in his eyes. Kai is inching closer to him, impossibly closer.

Sehun braces himself for whatever is about to happen. Just when he thinks — he firmly _ believes _ Kai will do something — he does, but it's not what Sehun anticipates at all. Kai's thumb presses against Sehun's cheek and that's it. He laughs, "A little bit of butchered grape."

Why did Sehun want to kiss him. He's his genie. He's probably five thousand years old. He's a genie, immortal, magical, and can have anybody other than a human client. What is Sehun thinking?

Sehun mushes the grapes aggressively, letting out his utter frustration out on the grapes. It seems to help more than just him because he gets praise from Minseok and Kai for being so effortlessly good at the job.

Moments later, Minseok dismisses the group and Sehun is more than relieved to escape Kai for a bit. He stomps his way towards the ladder. Carelessly and pettily, he tries to make it quick but causes turmoil for himself because as quick as he tried to make it out, the quicker it takes to find himself falling back. His body doesn't plummet into a thick, purple pool but instead in the arms of the one person he was trying to avoid most.

"Are you okay, Sehun?"

Sehun wriggles out of Kai's grip and frowns so deeply when he mutters, "I'm fine, I'm fine." 

Kai suppresses his chuckles and Sehun glares before stomping out, without falling this time.

Maybe Sehun has a little too much of the sample wine, because it's six in the evening when he calls asleep and doesn't wake up until midnight in Kai's house. He doesn't remember trying any of the food but it's in a brown take out tray on the end table next to him.

  
  


"Sehun, you should go to school today." He hears when he's squirming beneath blankets trying to get comfortable. "I know you're awake, come on, up."

"Noooo." Sehun grumbles.

"Yes! Because tomorrow is your prom, then you have about a month of school. You have to finish up! Enjoy yourself today."

Sehun's eyes widen as he shoots out of his position. "And did you find me a—"

"A date?" Kai finishes. "I have something tomorrow. Just— get dressed nice, and he'll be at your place knocking on your door at the respective time. I promise."

There's a different look, something more preserved that nerves Sehun but he lets it go.

Sehun stretches his arms over his body and mumbles, "You coming today?”

“I’ve got stuff to prepare for. We only have three more days so there’s data I should track.” 

“What data?”

Kai straightens his posture and a leather notebook appears in his hands. “You’re the first human to keep me for so long. I have to be sure my magic and well being is regulated properly. I’ve been logging things lately but I need to summarize it all soon.”

“Oh, okay. If there was a chance of you getting hurt, I would of never initiated this.” Sehun says, trying to disclose his guilt and sadness.

“No, Sehun! It’s okay. It’s just to assure little knicks here and there. Don’t be alarmed. I will not be present today on campus but we can do things after. I can grant more wishes.”

“Well, I don’t want to go then. I’ll stay with you if we don’t have much time left.” Sehun insists, feeling a little funny inside for admitting something much like this.

Kai paces himself, fingers running through his hair before stopping to give his attention to Sehun.

“No human has ever cared as much as you.”

Sehun frowns. “Like how?”

“When people get what they want from me, they bid me away. I never spent as much time with someone like you.” Kai says softly. He deflates, falling onto the couch and rubbing his face in distress. 

Sehun easily admits that he doesn’t like sadness, or anything other than happiness, on Kai’s face. His heart races at the sound of _ someone like you _.”

“I’m definitely staying here then.” Sehun wants to sit on that welcoming lap of his and drape his arms over Kai’s shoulders for a hug but he can’t just do that. Instead he stands in his place and asks, “Wanna talk about it?”

Kai hums. “We know each other as genie and human. Know each other’s names and I know a lot about your family and the things you like. I never gave my chance to introduce myself. Better yet, you never asked. But I don’t doubt you aren’t interested.”

“I’d love to hear anything you want to share.” Sehun takes a deep breath before continuing, “I’ve always been curious about you. But I figured we keep things professional. It wasn’t until yesterday where I think I could consider you as a… _ friend _.”

Kai begins to smile, slowly like how things fade or appear in a gentle transition. He pats a spot for Sehun and willingly, he walks to Kai and crosses his legs on it. He leans his head against the back of the couch, ready to engage in anything Kai says.

“Much opposite as you, I grew up in foster care because I lost my family young. I couldn’t register how you had so much discontent towards your living style. I realized it fair enough the more you let on. Anyways, if we aren’t properly put in a caring environment before eighteen, we become genies. Hence, here I am as a genie. I’ve been one for twenty years now. My training didn’t finish until twenty one, so I’m stuck in my twenty one year old body.”

“So not five thousand years.” Sehun mumbles to himself with relief.

“Huh?”

“Oh, nothing. Go on. This is interesting.” Sehun says with full acknowledgement.

“That’s just the introduction of it, Sehun.” Kai sighs. “This is a wonderful lifestyle. I make so many people happy. Though sometimes my happiness is exchanged for theirs. I’m never as happy when I have to depart. They’ve gotten everything they wanted from me. Drained me out of my magic and happiness and never care by the end of the day. That’s why you… I’m so happy with you. And it stays consistent. Then again, maybe it’s because it’s literal. I’ve never spent as much time with anyone else compared to you.”

Sehun realizes now, that they have too much in common. While Sehun has nobody to rely on other than Wheein and himself, Kai only — Sehun assumes — has whoever he reports to at the end of the day in the genie dimension. He appreciates his parents but they don’t make him happy. Kai appreciates the humans within his missions but it eventually becomes work, as it truly is work. 

“I’ve got you, Kai.” Sehun says, leaning close and dropping his head against Kai’s chest. “Maybe that’s why we get along well.”

“Us, getting along well? You’re so snarky and whiny. I suppose it balances well, because I know you think I’m oblivious and too kind. Half the time it’s rather true. I’m quite unsure of the world sometimes even if I’m not that old as you now have learned.”

Sehun gasps and slaps Kai’s chest. “Did you just insult me?”

“Maybe.” Kai laughs.

“Can we stay like this?” Sehun asks quietly. “You’re the closest thing I have to a friend. And I think it means the same for you.”

“It does.” Kai admits quickly.

Everything feels normal with Kai because he’s a kid at heart, an older man stuck in the body of a young adult. He doesn’t see him any different despite the age or the freaky immortality to allow him to look like that. 

He likes everything about Kai but he isn’t sure how much of it he would claim as a crush or something silly like that. He’s never had a crush so he wouldn’t exactly know how it feels. But Kai makes him different, whether it’s the attention or the cool genie magic. He just likes Kai and it’s enough for him. 

The only thing certain for him compared to a few days ago is that he does have urges to kiss him or hold his hand. Much like right now, snuggling close feels good. 

“Is it weird that you’re almost fifty snuggling with someone who's just turned legal?”

That seems to either break or cause more tension because Kai pulls away. “Is it weird to you?” 

“No. I don’t see you as any older or anything. You’re just full of wisdom and life. That’s all. If anything, you being immortal is kinda hot.”

Sehun, sure, is doubtful or himself and his feelings but still, his mouth is always capable to say anything he feels.

Kai just laughs at him and pulls him back in. “I feel the same way. I don’t think I’m aging at all, and I’m really not. I just have a lot of years within my mind.” 

“Eighteen and twenty one aren’t that bad of ages to be best friends.” Sehun says.

Their day is well spent with Sehun, Kai, and Vivi watching movies and Kai using his magic to bring them whatever delights they want. It’s mostly Jongin wanting chocolates and Sehun wanting korean food. It’s a strange buffet of food, but doesn’t matter because it’s tasty and fulfilling. 

Sehun entirely forgets that he’s a deprived rich boy with family issues. He forgets that he’s cuddling with someone that has magic and no expiration. He doesn’t seem to mind that his parents haven’t contacted him yet. He does kind of mind that tomorrow night he’ll be hitting it off differently with someone other than Kai.

  


It feels strange to attend school one day after a break, only to have a weekend off again. But he figures to collect all of his assignments and get them over with when Kai is gone. 

It leaves an unsettling feeling in his chest to think there will be days without Kai since he doesn’t have much days he’s allowed to visit him. To think that Sehun only wanted to annoy Kai at first kills him, and now he’s clinging onto Kai like baby ducks with their mother figure. He’s such a baby.

On campus, nobody pays mind to Sehun most of the time. He doesn’t bother to look at everyone either unless they’re giving him friendly smiles or have acknowledged him in the past. 

But today he can’t help but view every guy as his potential date. 

Is he closeted and ready to embrace? Is he desperate therefore really is working hand in hand with a genie for a date? Sehun is curious about how he looks, how he acts. 

Clearly he should be near the same social status as Sehun, and they’re either snobby or much like him very confused on what they have to offer to their family. He thinks he’d like the idea of having someone like him. He’s sure Kai would not set him up with somebody narcissistic or the bragging type. 

Kai must know Sehun better.

Sehun is nervous about how it doesn’t give people much time to get ready but most seniors don’t have full classes like Sehun does. He only did that to keep himself occupied. It starts by seven and he’s sure he’ll clean up nice but a part of him knows he has to look at his absolute best. Whoever is with him tonight could be his potential boyfriend. Or even if he becomes just a friend, at least he looks good for their first meeting. 

Sehun just wants something that’ll be like he and Kai. Even if he’s certain nobody can really replace Kai.

The day goes by quickly because Sehun forces all his power into hoping it does. 

Fortunately, knowing how his mother is, he has a closet full of perfect suits. His mind had been trained to know when to wear a certain type of shirt or whether a bow tie or classic tie works. He knows the appropriate shoes and it’s shade.

For prom, this outfit has been planned by his mother since last year and he’s been trying to maintain the same figure for it. It’s a good thing that he’s been working hard to keep this body because there’s no suit he’d rather wear. He admits his mom chose the most perfect one.

It’s a little awkward when he parks by the curb of his house and keys in the gate’s passcode because he has to walk up the long parkway in order to get home. It’s even more awkward when he sees his mother dusting the center table with her centerpiece.

"Sehun! Where have you been, son?" She says with exaggeration.

"Been out." He replies flatly.

"That much is evident, but where exactly?"

Sehun decides if there's any time, right now might as well be the best. "I've found a home of my own a few miles from here." He doesn't look at her, afraid to see confusion on her face rather than upset. "I just came to pick up my suit."

"A suit?"

"Prom today and all"

Sehun strides up the stairs, taking a few turns before he makes it to his bedroom. In the back of his closet is a suit's cover with a tiny label that says prom. He fetches it and makes it quick to escape the house. When he's in the lot does he find his mother standing by his car.

"You're just going to leave?"

"I'll pick up some of my things later and say goodbye to Chef Wheein."

"Okay, can we visit sometime?"

"Uh, sure?" Sehun says a little curiously to himself.

Sehun runs with his suit draping over his shoulders. He gets into his car and takes off as quickly as possible. He wants to get out of here as soon as possible, but he does really want to get ready for his big night.

Because he's never been much of an extrovert, or even an ambivert, it befuddles him to think of how excited he is. He's always wanted to make the best out of this night and be a bit different than who he usually is. He's extremely excited and ready for prom.

When he's home, he gives Vivi a quick kiss and apologizes before having to close his bedroom door on him.

Sehun wears a white crisp dress up shirt, deciding to exclude the vest. He tucks it into his formal pants then prepares his tuxedo jacket with peaked lapels. The pocket of his jacket has a salmon shade color outline and he almost wishes he told Kai the vision of how he wanted to match. It seems foolish to think that neither of them bothered to remember the slightly important detail. He can only hope that if his date was proper to bring one of those pinned flowers, he'd get pink.

There's a gentle knock at his front door and when he glances at the time, he figures it must be Kai because no way would his date arrive this soon. He wonders where he is too, now to think about it since he didn't ask this morning where he'd go— Kai only mentioning he had to finish up his stats since he didn't lift a finger last night. 

Sehun nearly forgets the tie, storming towards the door with it choking his neck. He gives the door a swing open and sees Kai, smiling at him in response. Just before he's about to turn back to his bedroom, he takes another look at Kai and his breath gets caught in his throat, and that's not because of the tie tightly around his neck. In front of him is a magnificently cleaned up man with hair slicked back. His suit is fitted tightly and he's managed to have a sharp classic tie over his chest with a salmon and white boutonniere on his left side.

"Kai? Are you a chaperone today or something?" Sehun asks. He rubs at the corners of his mouth in case he's drooling absentmindedly.

Kai shakes his head and extends his hand out. Sehun doesn't understand, but nonetheless reaches for Kai's hand. He doesn't expect the back of his hand to be kissed gently by him, nor does he expect Kai to bow then proceed with pulling out an identical boutonniere from his front pocket.

"I'll be your date for tonight." Kai says gently, adjusting the delicate flowers onto Sehun's coat.

Sehun's heart races a thousand miles as he bites his lip, suppressing a smile and the giggles that want to flow. He takes a good look at Kai, admiring every single attribute of his complexion as Kai takes a hold of Sehun's tie and fixes it for him properly. He's too close to where Sehun can feel his warm breath fanning against him. 

Sehun feels like he's in a fairytale.

"There's still two hours but I figured we hang out a little before we go." Kai inists and welcomes himself in, closing the door behind him.

"How— why, ummm, nevermind." Sehun closes his mouth and brings his shoes to the door next to Kai's. 

From where he stands, he can see Kai's whole body and how the formal material hugs him so, so well. He's truly a work of art and Sehun is so amused and thankful for how he's been granted such a beautiful and sweet genie.

"This is okay, right?" Kai says and turns around.

Sehun admitted some things to himself this week, then Kai admitted a thing or two yesterday which gave Sehun the encouragement to take a shot. Today he confessed to his mother on his drastic differences. It feels like truths and confessions become easier because he tells Kai easily, "I prefer it this way."

"How?"

Sehun smiles and inches closer. "With you. I don't think I would have wanted anyone else."

Kai and Sehun get ready together. Sehun letting Kai do is hair for him, combing the sides and preventing little fly-aways. It's admirable how normal Sehun feels around someone like Kai. He isn't even half as nervous as how he expected he would be with a date like he felt after school.

The night is still a bright blue when they leave Sehun's house. He only thinks one thing when Kai is teleporting them there.

"Will people remember you as my substitute teacher?" Sehun asks curiously.

"Oh, no. Aren't I more handsome now than before?"

"You've always been handsome, anyway possible." Sehun admits.

Kai shakes his head with a grin, "My date is such a charmer."

"You're the one who's talking! I can't believe you had me thinking a prince charming would be coming to my house and sweep me off my feet. But no, you show up hours before its time and you got me ready." Kai frowns at that, so Sehun has to bring a secure arm around his waist, "But you know it's not a problem. You know I like you."

"Wait, you like me?"

It's Sehun's turn to frown because he should of known Kai would read the situation wrong. Kai could see this as a friend helping a friend. He must of been Sehun's date because he knew Sehun would be more comfortable with someone he's familiar with than a stranger. Kai doesn't know Sehun might like Kai, and Kai quite frankly, for sure does not like Sehun back.

"I do." Sehun says lowly. He looks up and doesn't see offense in Kai's expression so it must be alright. It gives him the queue to continue. "I just don't know what it feels like, but that's the thing. When I'm with you I don't know what it is. And I like that feeling. Even if I barely know you. It's all too short but I still want you longer, and more."

"More?"

"More than my genie, more than friends. I only know this because I want to kiss your pretty face. And then do more, but kind of cutely. Why are you making me explain this?" Sehun groans. "I assume it's romantic, okay? Not just friend feelings."

"Sehun, you're way more than I could ever imagine." Kai says gently.

Before it could be Sehun's turn to question him, he's cut off with a gentle kiss. His lips are warm and soft, and not to say this, but it feels magical. Sehun's never really felt quite the feeling he has in his chest right now. He remembers Kai talking about cupids, and at this very moment, he does believe in a thing or two about the feeling of love birds._ Or something like that _. There's just a thrumming swarm of something spinning and flying all inside his body.

"Are you ready?" Kai says after a moment, directing Sehun towards the entrance of the ballroom by a lake that his school booked for prom.

Sehun feels like he can do a lot with Kai, and it's not just because he's magical, or anything like that. He's just Kai, sweet and sincere. He makes Sehun want to do anything so, maybe that is because he is magic itself.

They take their couples photos at the front, where Sehun absolutely does not expect for Kai to protectively wrap his arms so tight around Sehun's waist as they pose. He doesn't expect the gentle cheek kiss or the way Kai continues to have an arm around his waist as they walk for a table. 

Sehun doesn't like the wandering eyes on them. He can't tell if people are surprised that Sehun has a date, or if it's because Sehun cleans up nice. He really thinks it's because Kai clinging to him. He doesn't like the looks that Kai receives. He does something bold like kiss his neck before pulling him down to the seat and snuggling close to him.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Sehun says pouting.

"Oh." Jongin says as if he's learned the most interesting thing in the world. "My date is jealous. Don't worry, I'm all yours. Even after prom."

Sehun tries not to hear anything else within those words. He just says beet red beneath the bright lights, and thankfully they don't shine towards him.

Sehun picks at his appetizers as he watches the way Kai constantly gazes at the dance floor. Being the kind person he is, he insists, "Go dance if you'd like, Kai."

"Ah, really? You should finish eating first."

"It's just the appetizers. Go ahead before the main dish gets here." Sehun suggests again, poking his side to go.

Kai gives him one more smile before he starts running to the center. He starts breaking into spot on freestyling that suits the sultry song perfeclty. Sehun is in awe to see how great his body moves with such a song, and how he holds such an expression that fits the entire concept so prfclyy well. 

Sehun feels so lucky to have someone like Kai as his date. Maybe it's just Sehum but he really thinks Kai is glowing. 

The song ends and Kai is back right next to him. He leans forward and pecks his lips. Sehun smiles under it then pushes him away. The food arrives during the right time, some type of fancy lobster ravioli with alfredo sauce.

"I want to tell you something at the end of tonight."

Sehun feeds Kai for the remainder of the night, wanting to prove to some of his fellow classmates that yes, he's got a hot fucking date. And _ that _ date of his is more than just a date for the night but someone he really likes. So if he must seem clingy, he'll do it because he's exhausted of the curious eyes. I

s this how it feels? He can't imagine having to do this more often with Kai. 

Then again, they only have one true day together before the bond between he and Kai is no longer.

Kai pulls Sehun's hand when a slow song comes on. He brings them directly under the shimmering disco ball and places Sehun's hands on his shoulder whilst he carefully adjusts his on Sehun's waist.

"I'm happy I have been assigned to you, Sehun." Kai shares, leading the way they sway to the gentle music.

"I think you should be happy that I made you stay for a week." 

Kai laughs. "Not going to report me to Genie INC?"

"Wouldn't even think about it. But if I could, I'd give you a good review." 

Kai kisses him right there and then, deeply and lovingly. It feels like the world is spinning around him and before he knows it, he's in the living space of Kai's home. Kai lays him down on the couch, slotting his leg between Sehun's thigh before kissing him fervently and grinding up experimentally. Sehun releases a breathy moan at that, and Kai pulls away and brings Sehun to sit up.

"If a genie falls in love with a human, we lose our genie abilities. I'd age back as twenty one and be mortal again without skills. I will remember the life as a genie, but everything else is without magic. Everything I do will not involve magic anymore. It's irreversible. Maybe I'm crazy for this but I wouldn't mind losing it, if it meant being with you for all my mortal years." Kai says almost breathlessly.

Sehun covers his mouth, from shock and trying to compose himself. He replies, "Kai, are you sure? This is something really, really serious. You can't go back." Sehun rubs his eyes and looks anywhere but at Kai. "I want to, but we don't know if I _ will _ love you."

"I actually… earlier today I got a hold of one of my old cupid colleagues. We're in his book, us. We're meant to fall in love, and we will. I'm sorry to break it to you like this. I mean he says there's a chance if we won't, but there's only one thing preventing us from that."

"It's you continuing your job isn't it?"

Kai nods, bringing Sehun's hands into his lap. "That, along with how someone is going to use their magic to make me fall in love with them. It breaks both genie and cupid protocol, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm either going to be in love with you or them. Tell me you want me, and I could be with you."

"I don't know, Kai. I'm too young, and you love your job too much." Sehun finally manages to look at Kai and it hurts him because all he can see is how much _ want _ Kai has for him.

"I've done this for twenty years, and I've never happier than with you, Sehun."

Sehun doesn't know if this is love, or a first crush, or because he's taken a dose too many on being around magic. But he plans to keep Kai for as long as possible.

Kai leans forward, lacing his fingers with Sehun's fingers and whispers, "I need to know you feel the same."

Sehun nods and just like that, he and Kai are back to the position they were moments ago. Only this time Kai is more smooth and tender. He doesn't rut his hips forward like a desperate hormonal teen —  _ isn't that supposed to be Sehun? _ His hands wander over the plains of Sehun's body, fingertips tingling his skin with every touch Along with Kai's hands come his lips as they kiss Sehun's neck and jaw, gentle and subtle as if they're the most delicate artifacts known to the world.

Kai pulls back a mere inch, getting a good glimpse of Sehun, and Sehun has to flutter his eyes shut, overwhelmed with everything happening. He just felt his first kiss about an hour ago, and now everything after it is coming and he can't reciprocrate it. He doesn't even know where to put his hands.

"Do you want to keep going?" Kai mutters softly.

Sehun doesn't have to think too long before saying, "Yeah— yes, please."

Kai smirks, bringing his hands to Sehun's hips then says, "Hold tight."

Sehun instinctively wraps his legs around Kai's waist and lets himself be carried away into the bedroom.

Kai mutters something quick and shuts the door with a kick. Sehun is confused when his back meets the bed and Kai quick to twist the knob and is run out frantically. He comes back breathily saying, "Had to apologize to our pup and leave the nightlight on."

Sehun furrows his eyebrows, "Is it weird to fuck with a pet watching?"

"Who says we're gonna fuck?" Kai responds back.

Sehun's mouth drops. "Sometimes I think you're not as oblivious as you make yourself to me."

Kai clicks his tongue. "Sometimes you're not as innocent."

"Oh, I am." Sehun says with a grin. "But you, you should change that."

Kai saunters over to the bed, tearing his jacket off and unbuttoning his shirt one by one. He hovers over Sehun while doing something entirely innocent and it's driving Sehun insane. It's the look. It's always the look that Jongin knows how to make that seems to make Sehun tip over.

"Now, I am certain this is your first time. We can take it slow, or we can abuse my magic to get you open and make you invincible, fuck you all night without you hurting one bit." Kai offers, and finally pulls off his shirt.

Sehun lays on the bed docile, weighing out his options. Does he really want to miss out on the experience that comes with a first time, or would he rather feel nothing at all but please Kai as much as possible?

"I don't know." Sehun frowns.

Kai leans down and runs his fingers through Sehun's hair. He says, "I can open you up myself. We can do everything like humans do. If you want a round two, then I'll put a spell on you."

Sehun props himself onto his elbows. "You already have me on a spell." He says jokingly, then laughs out of embarrassment.

Kai pushes Sehun into the bed, adjusting him towards the headboard, before bringing his jacket off of his shoulders. He gets his palms on Sehun's chest to shove him down and he rips Sehun's shirt open shamelessly. Sehun gasps at the suddenness, disappointed that his shirt is ruined but besides that from beneath Kai he feels hot all over.

"Kai." Sehun whispers when Kai experimentally grinds against him while unbuckling his belt. It's a little awkward with the way Kai is on his hips and yet trying to unfasten it, but it's also so hot seeing the way Kai's fingers work so skillfully.

Kai crawls off Sehun and pats his sides so Sehun can raise his hips and shimmy off his pants. Kai does the same seconds later. Now they're both in their undergarments and this is something Sehun has never expected before, generally, he's never even did any of the things he just did and now he's doing it with his genie.

"Gonna flip you over and work you open." Kai says in this gentle but sensual voice that drives Sehun crazy.

Sehun flutters his eyes shut and lays on his back, preparing himself for the intrusion of what Sehun expects will be Kai’s fingers. He doesn’t know much about sex and what happens within the activities but it seems straightforward that Sehun needs to be prepared somehow.

There’s the sound of something wet from behind him that goes on for a minute until Sehun feels his hole being exposed to the coolness. He shivers when a thumb pressed against his rim, almost teasingly. He has to whine out Kai’s name in order for him to do anything. 

The first thrust of Kai’s finger makes him jolt. It’s not in a painful way, but alarming as he wasn’t expecting it despite just whining for Kai. It does go straight to his dick that’s strained in between the mattress and his stomach. He tilts his face to rest against his cheek while Kai thrusts his finger with ease. Give or take a minute or two, Sehun craves more of a sensation. He wants to become familiar with the burn and wants to know what it’s like for Kai to be in him deeper. So he begs for a second and is granted almost instantly. In this moment does he realize that Kai is still his genie and he can do just about anything Sehun asks. He doesn’t remember anything regarding sexual activities in Kai’s genie rulebook and that concerns him for a second, but reminds himself that he’s about to have sex with the most beautiful man alive so he refrains himself from distractions.

“I wish you’d do more with your fingers.” Sehun says with sass. 

Kai sighs and responds, “I don’t want to hurt you but you’ve wished and who am I to not grant as you please?”

“A terrible genie.” Is what Sehun replies playfully.

Kai’s fingers hook inside him the moment those words escape his lips and Sehun shakes, ass grinding back towards Kai because something feels so good. Kai repetitively jabs his two fingers at that spot, earning high whimpers from Sehun. He adds a third quickly and scissors them. There are seconds where he purposely refuses to go any deeper — not to press his fingers and go any closer to Sehun’s walls and that’s when Sehun squirms less, cries less. The moments that Sehun calms himself, Kai has to continue his ministrations the way he knows Sehun likes it. It’s like an endless game that keeps going back and forth until Sehun is rutting against the bed whining about how close he is.

“Not yet, baby.” Kai says and gives Sehun’s ass a gentle slap then massage.

“Fuck me then, please.” Sehun mutters into the sheets, squeezing his eyes shut to avoid the thought of releasing because he wants it, but not like this.

There’s a whirring sound behind him and Sehun figures that’s how he retrieved lube earlier— magic. He hears a tear and some more motion before Kai says, “Wait, do you want me to use a condom? Technically it’s fine if I don’t. We don’t really transmit anything. And haven’t had sex in like half a year if anything concens you.” 

“Uh, no. I wanna feel everything then.” Sehun says truthfully. 

Sehun considers getting on his back but he’s unsure if he wants to take Kai like that. He might want to see him. He thinks he wants to see Kai but he wants whatever hurts less.

As if Kai can read his mind, he flips him over and asks thoughtfully, “How do you want to do this?”

Sehun lets his mind wander for a moment. Something comes up a few seconds later and he’s quick to say, “Would riding be okay for my first time?”

“I suppose you have your own control. You can set our pace. Is that what you want?”

“I want to look at you.” Sehun begins to feel his cheeks heat up. 

Kai smiles at him and sneaks him a quick kiss. “I wanna see you too, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

Sehun looks down to where Kai has a fiat around his cock and he sighs. It’s definitely thick so he assumes he made the right decision to choose this position. He wants to ask Kai later if he can suck it or something, feel the weight in his mouth or the taste on his tongue. If he’s doing all of this, why not get that experience over with. 

Kai lays flat on the bed and pats his hips. Cautiously, Sehun crawls over to him and strokes his cock, testing the waters. It’s firm in his hands, and so fucking hard with a bead of precome at the tip. Sehun licks it off before staring at Kai for any other signs of what’s next.

“Get it wet, baby.” He says and hands him the lube that’s on the nightstand.

Sehun doesn’t know when it got there but he reaches for it anyways. He lathers up his hands a bit too much that he’s afraid Kai’s dick will be too slippery or something like that. He gets a fist around Kai’s cock and begins pumping it slowly, watching the way Kai’s head tilts back with delight. He gets on either side of Kai’s thighs and begins to sink down onto Kai’s cock. He only makes it about two inches in because he’s trying his best to get used to the intrusion. With a deep breath and Kai mumbling, “Slowly baby, don’t worry,” Sehun manages to swallow all of Kai’s cock.

Finding the right pace, Sehun grinds his hips slowly, wanting to find comfort in it. Kai’s hands wander to his hips as he encouragingly begins moving Sehun’s hips for him. Sehun gets it and starts to bounce at a faster rate. He leans down and plants his hands firmly onto Kai’s chest, giving him the opportunity to feel Kai inside of him deeper. 

“Oh my.” Sehun moans out. 

The push and pull of Kai’s cock no longer feels foreign but becomes the cause for the burning sensation at the pit of his stomach. He begins moving in figure eights, he starts grinding forward so his hips meet Kai’s. He realizes he likes to bounce, bounce, and bounce. He loves raising off Kai’s cock only to sink down and feel Kai deep in him.

Kai must notice how much Sehun likes it like that because he begins to thrust each time Sehun comes down, allowing Sehun to rise back up and fall again, all over again. Sehun stops his motions all at once when he notices Kai planting his feet onto the mattress and thrusting upwards. He accelerates his pace, earning high pitched moans from Sehun. His face falls towards Kai’s chest as he pounds up shamelessly, hips slapping vigorously against Sehun’s ass. 

It’s when Sehun brings his body down slightly does Sehun feel Kai pressing against that same spot he had earlier win his fingers. 

“Kai, Kai, right there. Kai!” Sehun moans vocally, focusing on only one thing. That thing being Kai’s cock pressing up right on his bundle of nerves. 

Sehun goes completely limp above Kai as he lets himself be thoroughly fucked by Kai. He has to moan  _ harder _ , when Kai settles with shallow thrusts. What is consistent is Kai’s pace. He keeps it fast, never ending, making Sehun feel the rush and thrill of his howl being abused properly. He loves the way his hole takes all of Kai’s thick cock. He just needs  _ harder, harder, harder. _

Sehun feels his stomach wet, he reaches down and fumbles with his cock giving it quick pumps before leaning down to kiss Kai feverishly. He gets lost in the way Kai’s tongue moves against his while he fucks him and revels in the way their chests touch with their sweat lathering together between them.

“Harder, Kai.” Sehun cries out again before biting Kai’s lip. He needs to feel that vigor and relent against his prostate to be fully sated. “Please, Kai. Kai.”

Kai holds Sehun’s hips with force and he’s suddenly empty. Sehun whines in discontent, no longer feeling Kai inside him. Before he knows it, he’s on his stomach with his cock suffocating in between him, but at least Kai’s dick is back inside. He pounds into Sehun with haste, rough and hard that Sehun feels like he’s losing his vision. Whatever sight in front of him becomes blurry and lost in a frenzy, in a good way. He’s losing all his proper senses, diving deep into nothing but the thought of getting plowed by the most handsome, most sweetest man ever. He comes from just the thought of being able to do this with Kai more often.

There’s erratic, sloppy thrusts that follow and the groan of his name before he feels his insides slick with warmth and wetness. Kai grinds into him at a gradual pace before flipping him over and pumping himself on top of Sehun’s face. Sehun opens his mouth, longing for a taste of Kai’s come. He gets his mouth around the tip of Kai’s cock and sucks it with a hallow mouth. He tongues at the slit while Kai pumps his shaft until he’s entirely off his high. 

Kai leans down for a passionate kiss as he rubs up and down Sehun’s chest lathered in come.

There’s a buzzing in the pocket of his jacket, so he retrieves it while Kai cleans him off with his highly skilled magic.

Sehun sees a messages from Wheein that she was petrified so he should just check his front porch. When he opens his door, he spots Vivi laying down next to the door with his ears raised in utter confusion. 

“Sorry, baby.” Sehun sighs. 

He goes to his front door where there’s a large box wrapped in gold. 

“Sehun, you can’t just walk with your dick flying everywhere in front of Vivi.” Kai sighs and snaps his fingers. Sehun looks down to see that he has striped silk pajama pants on. “Oh, what’s that?”

Sehun shrugs and sits on the couch and undoes the bow. There’s an envelope under it that he opens up and reads outloud, “From mommy — or sister — Wheein. Happy birthday, babe. Maybe a week ago, you’d find this very unconventional but now under your circumstances, I think it will be useful. If you’re wondering how I found out, or how I got your address, thank your boyfriend.”

Sehun opens the box to find a large leather book, almost like a scrapbook. When he turns the pages to flip through a few, he notices all of his favorite recipes. Attached are some photos of him indulging in them. His heart aches at the thought of one person caring about him his whole life giving him a wonderful, unique gift.

“There’s someone, at least. I’m happy she’s in your life.” Kai says and kisses his forehead.

“How’d you know we were close?” Sehun asks, aware that he’s never mentioned his chef.

Kai shrugs. “You guys just clicked. I listened to your conversation a bit before pulling you away.”

Sehun wraps his arms around Kai and pulls him down. He squeezes him tight and lets out a deep breath. Kai makes his life complete.

“We click. You’re the single difference in my life that has given me so much, and to that, I will give back as well. You won’t regret choosing me over what has made you who you are today.”

Kai hums softly and pecks his cheek. “Let’s send Vivi to the dog park and take advantage of whatever I can now before it’s gone tomorrow.” 

“Are there rules and regulations to how to convert back to a human?” Sehun asks suddenly, holding Kai’s face in his palms.

“Act four hundred eight says—”

“Ugh, Kai!”

“Oh, right.” Kai says. “Let’s do it like its our last. And over, and over, and over again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I really crammed this in, like my last fest. I am trying my best to prevent myself from doing that, but I actually have gotten better because I am almost done with my other 3 fests! I do like the efforts I put into this, so please tell me what you think as well. I hope it's not too rushed. I hope I made the idea of genies fun, as it deals with less research but my own universe of genies. I really appreciate the mods of this fest as well! I might last minutely add a smut scene to this. x


End file.
